Darkness Forest And His Mask
by sasuke fans
Summary: "Anak tunggal dari pasangan yang memilih tinggal di pedesaan, aku tidak habis pikir dengan rencana pindah orang tuaku secara tiba-tiba, ini sungguh tidak adil, bahkan mereka tidak mengatakan apapun dan langsung menyuruhku untuk berkemas"/ tersesat di hutan, pemuda bertopeng, katak cerewet, dan berbagai hal aneh yang di temuinya/ Fantasy over-supernatural/enjoy for read.


**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **Warning** : tolong baca Warningnya dengan baik-baik sebelum membaca fic ini. supaya nggak tinggalkan review yang udah jelas ada pada warning... OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan, tidak di ijinkan untuk mengcopy fic ini tanpa ijin dari author.

 **catatan :** for Naruto, author pinjam Gamakichi dan Gamabuntanya yaaa..., author tidak terlalu suka manda, abisnya dia ular XD, ini hanya fic yang mengandung fantasy berlebihan, ide konyol yang tiba-tiba terlintas setelah menonton beberapa karya tentang dunia Fantasy.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Fantasy / Supernatural / Drama-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **! Don't Like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ Darkness Forest And His Mask ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Anak tunggal dari pasangan yang memilih tinggal di pedesaan, aku tidak habis pikir dengan rencana pindah orang tuaku secara tiba-tiba, ini sungguh tidak adil, bahkan mereka tidak mengatakan apapun dan langsung menyuruhku untuk berkemas, apartemen besar di tengah kota, aku akan merindukan kota ini, mengurus pindah sekolahku tanpa sepengetahuanku juga, mereka sangat jahat! Bukannya sebagai anak tunggal, mereka akan lebih memperhatikanku dari pada keegoisan mereka.

Aku sangat marah dan tidak ingin berbicara apapun pada mereka, sepanjang perjalanan orang tuaku sibuk berbicara, rumahnya begini, rumahnya begitu, banyak sawah, pohon, bisa menanam sayuran, dan bla bla bla bla, segera mengenakan headsetku dan sengaja mengeraskan volumenya, berbaring di kursi belakang, sendirian dan kursi belakang hanya untukku, pemandangan kota mulai berangsur-angsur menghilang, semakin jauh dan jauh, yang terlihat hanya sawah dan hutan sejauh mata memandang, membosankan, aku lebih senang melihat gedung-gedung tinggi, mall, dan berbagai cafe. Pedesaan, cih, aku rasa di sana akan sangat-sangat jadul, tidak ada yang akan membuatku tertarik.

"Aku rasa dia masih sangat marah." Ucap Ayahku.

"Biar saja, nanti dia akan terbiasa di sana." Ucap ibu.

"Apa kita tidak keterlaluan mengajaknya untuk pindah di sana?" Ucap Kizashi, _sedikit ragu, sejujurnya Kizashi hanya sedang menjalankan pekerjaannya, tapi ini yang terakhir, Kizashi tidak akan berpindah tempat lagi dan sudah akan menetap di desa Konoha._

Menyebalkan, aku sengaja mematikan musikku dan mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Biarkan saja, pokoknya aku masih marah pada ayah dan ibukku.

Hari semakin sore, jalanannya menanjak dan berakhir dengan jalanan yang tidak beraturan, mobil ayah sedikit bergetar, bukan tidak beraturan, itu hanya ucapanku, jalanan yang kami lalui hanya sebatas paving block, tidak ada aspal lagi, apa pemerintah daerah di sini sangat miskin? Jalanan akan jauh lebih baik dengan aspal.

5 menit berlalu.

Akhirnya...~ aku sudah sangat lelah duduk atau berbaring di mobil, kami sudah tiba, sebuah rumah sederhana, dengan bahan kayu 90% selebihnya tembok, bukan sebuah rumah dengan beberapa lantai, hanya satu lantai, sangat luas, bisa berlarian jika membuka setiap pintunya, kenapa ayah dan ibu memilih rumah seperti ini? halamannya sangat luas dan banyak di tumbuhi rumput, rumah ini terlihat seperti rumah hantu bagiku.

"Sakura, jangan melamun, ayo masuk." Panggil ibu.

"Kenapa kita harus tinggal di sini? Bukankah apartemen di sana jauh lebih bagus, bahkan kamar mandinya berada di luar." Rengek ku.

"Maaf Sakura, ayah sudah lama membeli rumah ini dan berniat akan pindah setelah kontrak ayah yang di kota selesai." Ucap ayahku.

"Hmmp! Aku tidak peduli." Ucapku, marah, berlari meninggalkan kedua orang tuaku.

"Sakura!" Panggil ibuku dengan keras, tapi aku tidak memperdulikannya dan terus berlari.

"Tenanglah Mebuki, dia hanya butuh waktu kan, tidak apa-apa, di sini daerah yang sangat aman dan penduduknya cukup ramah, biar dia sendirian, sebaiknya barang-barang ini kita bawa masuk dulu, dia akan pulang jika sudah lapar." Ucap Kizashi, _sambil menurunkan beberapa koper dan kardus._

"Hmm, baiklah." Ucap Mebuki, _membantu suaminya, membawa masuk beberapa barang,_

Sementara itu...

Pelarianku berakhir, aku sudah tidak kuat lagi berlari, melirik ke belakang, rumah itu sudah tidak terlihat lagi, apa mereka tidak menganggapku sebagai anak mereka? Seharusnya mereka bisa berbicara dulu padaku, minta pendapatku, terus melangkahkan kaki, aku tidak tahu harus kemana, rumah-rumah di sini tidak saling berdempetan dan cukup berjarak antara rumah yang satu dan lainnya, rumput-rumput liar yang sangat tinggi, kenapa mereka tidak memotongnya, tumbuhnya jadi semakin banyak dan panjang, ah aku lupa, ini di pedesaan, rumput akan tumbuh sesuka hatinya dan menjadi pijakkanmu. Melirik ke sana-kemari, matahari sebentar lagi akan terbenam, beberapa lampu jalan sebentar lagi akan menyala, mataku terfokus pada sebuah dermaga kecil di pinggir danau, berjalan ke arah sana, apa di sini ada yang tinggal? Kenapa sangat sunyi. Tiba di tepi dermaga yang terbuat dari kayu. Sepertinya ini danau yang cukup luas, aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat apa-apa di sebelah sana. mendudukkan diri dan memeluk kedua kakiku. Aku ingin kembali ke kota, apa kedua orang tua bisa membiarkanku tinggal di sana, aku tidak keberatan untuk tinggal sendirian. Hufff...~

"Hey nona, jangan duduk di dermaga ini hingga malam." Ucap seseorang, aku terkejut dan berbalik. Mendapati seorang pria, dia mungkin seumuran dengan ayahku.

"Me-memangnya kenapa? Aku hanya duduk." Ucapku, sedikit nyolot.

"Hemm... kau tinggal dimana? Sebaiknya cepat kembali." Ucapnya.

"Aku akan di sini hingga malam." Ucapku, aku tidak ingin pergi sebelum suasana hatiku membaik.

"Kau cukup berani juga. Apa kau orang baru di sini?" Tanya pria itu, aku tidak suka menatap wajahnya, terkesan seperti wajah topeng.

"Iya, kami baru pindah, rumahku di sana?" Ucapku dan menunjukkan arah rumahku, semoga benar.

"Oh, anaknya pak Haruno." Ucapnya, dia mengenal ayahku.

"Bagaimana anda tahu ayah ku?" Ucapku.

"Yaah, dia orang yang cukup baik di sini, akhirnya dia pindah dan menempati rumahnya yang sudah cukup lama di tinggalkan." Ucap pria itu, iya aku sudah tahu akan hal itu, ayah sudah lama membeli rumah ini, pemiliknya menjual murah dan ayah sangat suka suasana pedesaan, tanpa berpikir panjang ayah langsung membelinya. "Sebaiknya kau cepat pulang, di dermaga saat malam hari itu tidak baik." Ucapnya lagi.

"Apa ada semacam cerita hantu dan horor?" Tanyaku, hanya penasaran.

"Hanya sebuah cerita kuno yang turun temurun, tapi sangat di percayai di daerah sini." Ucapnya.

"Apa paman tinggal di sini?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Rumahku tidak jauh dari rumahmu. Jadi? Jangan berlama-lama lagi di sana, lihat matahari sudah terbenam, kita bisa berjalan bersama untuk kembali." Ucapnya. Paman yang aneh, tapi, aku juga sedikit takut akan hal-hal yang berbau horor, bergegas mengikutinya, aku juga sudah lapar, perjalanan yang lama dan bahkan aku tidak sempat makan siang.

Kami tiba di salah satu rumah, ini rumahnya, aku minta maaf padanya, ucapanku cukup kasar pada orang yang jauh lebih tua dariku, kembali bergegas berjalan, aku masih tidak bisa terima akan tinggal di daerah sini.

"Aku pulang." Ucapku lemas dan berjalan masuk.

"Sudah pulang yaa, barang-barangmu ada di kamar, jangan lupa di atur rapi." Ucap ibu. Tidak ada ucapan dariku, aku mencari ruangan yang pintunya bercat putih, masuk ke dalam dan memilih baring di kasurnya, sedikit lelah, nanti saja untuk beres-beresnya, memejamkan mataku sejenak, aku ingin segera tidur.

 **Tok tok tok**

"Sakura, jangan tidur dulu, makan malam sudah siap." Ibu memanggilku, membuka mata dan menatap langit-langit kamarku, menghela napas sejenak, mengecewakan, aku tidak ingin tinggal di sini.

Ayah dan ibu sudah berada di meja makan, berjalan gontai dan duduk di salah satu kursi.

"Besok kau harus siap-siap untuk sekolah pertamamu." Ucap ayahku.

"Heee..! Besok? Kenapa secepat itu?" Ucapku, aku tidak ingin bersekolah dulu beberapa hari, bertemu dengan anak-anak di sekitar sini, aku rasa mereka tidak sepertiku, anak-anak pedesaan itu akan terkesan jadul dan kampungan, aku tidak bisa menyesuikan diri dengan mereka.

"Jangan membuang-buang waktumu di rumah, kau harus melanjutkan ketinggalanmu." Ucap ayah.

"Padahal cuma sehari, tidak masalahkan, aku ingin sekolah setelah beberapa hari ini." Ucapku.

"Tidak Sakura, kau harus bersekolah besok." Tegas ayah, aku memilih diam dan kesal, cepat menghabiskan makan malamku dan kembali ke kamar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **0000000**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal POV.**

Suasana pagi yang sejuk di desa Konoha, beberapa pria di sana akan sibuk ke kebun atau sekedar bekerja di kantor-kantor kelurahan, desa Konoha masih dalam tahap pengembangan, Kizashi, ayah Sakura bekerja sebagai mandor di sana, dia cukup di segani.

Gadis berambut sofpink sebahu ini tengah menyisir rambutnya, wajahnya terlihat kusut di pagi hari, biasanya dia akan mandi air hangat, kali ini airnya sangat-sangat dingin dan serasa dia akan membeku. Memakai seragam sailor berwarna biru tua pada rok dan dasinya, saat ini dia sudah kelas 3 SMP, gadis yang sedikit keras kepala.

"Hmmp...~ ibu, bisakah hari ini aku tidak bersekolah dulu." Ucap Sakura. dia masih memohon agar Mebuki membiarkannya di rumah.

"Kau harus pergi hari ini." Ucap Mebuki sambil menata sarapan di meja.

"Aku tidak suka di sini." Ucap Sakura, raut wajahnya sedikit kesal.

"Kau akan terbiasa, nak." Ucap Mebuki, mengusap lembut puncuk kepala Sakura.

"Ayah mana?" tanya Sakura, mulai memakan sarapannya.

"Ayah sudah pergi bekerja pagi-pagi sekali. Jadi, sekarang kau harus pergi sekolah sendirian, pak Yamato akan mengantarmu dan setelah kau tahu jalan kau bisa pergi sendiri." Ucap Mebuki.

"Heee, aku ingin di antar ayah, atau ibu saja yang mengantarku, lagi pula siapa pak Yamato? Aku tidak mengenalnya." Ucap Sakura, dia tidak ingin pergi sendirian.

"Dia tetangga kita kok dan salah satu guru di sekolahmu." Ucap Mebuki.

"Ibu..~" Kembali suara rengekan dari Sakura.

"Kau sudah besar Sakura, jangan merengek seperti itu." Ucap Mebuki, kembali sibuk menata barang di dapur.

Tidak ada lagi ucapan dari ibunya, Sakura menyelesaikan sarapannya, mengangkat tas sekolahnya dan bergegas pergi, langkahnya terasa berat dan seakan-akan enggan pergi sekolah yang menurutnya sekolah pedesaan yang kuno.

"Oh, sudah siap?" Ucap seorang pria, Sakura cukup terkejut, orang yang di maksudkan ibunya adalah pria yang di temuinya saat di dermaga.

"P-paman? Jadi paman seorang guru?" Ucap Sakura, sedikit malu, dia sudah mengatakan tidak kenal pak Yamato pada ibunya, mereka bahkan sudah bertemu kemarin.

"Yaa begitulah, sebaiknya cepat, kita harus berjalan kaki agar tidak terlambat." Ucap Yamato, menuntun Sakura untuk berjalan ke arah gedung sekolah.

Gadis itu menarik kata-katanya, gedung sekolah di pedesaan tidak begitu buruk dan terlihat bagus, hampir setara dengan gedung-gedung sekolah di perkotaan, beberapa murid berlalu-lalang dan menatap ke arah Sakura, dia baru tiba kemarin dan sekarang sudah harus masuk sekolah, murid-murid di sana tentu merasa asing padanya, wajah baru.

"Selamat pagi pak." Sapa beberapa murid yang melewati Yamato.

"Pagi." Balas Yamato.

Gedung sekolah hanya dua lantai, tapi sangat besar dan luas, ada lapangan bola dan lapangan lari. Gedung olahraga, dan beberapa fasilitas penunjang sekolah ini.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau suka sekolah barumu? Pemerintah daerah sangat mementingkan pendidikan di desa ini, makanya bangun sekolahnya di buat sebagus mungkin agar anak-anak bisa sekolah dengan nyaman." Jelas Yamato.

"Uhm.. baguslah, aku tidak perlu kesusahan untuk menyesuikan diri, sekolahnya tidak beda jauh dengan sekolahku dulu. Tapi tetap saja masih jauh lebih bagus." Ucap Sakura, dia masih tidak ingin menerima apapun di desa ini. Yamato hanya menatap gadis itu, dia seakan enggan untuk mencap sekolah ini layak untuk kedudukannya sebagai anak kota.

"Baiklah, kita akan masuk ke kelasmu." Ucap Yamato. Kembali menuntun gadis itu berjalan ke koridor dan menunjukkan kelasnya.

Pintu kelas tergeser, Yamato masuk dan di susul Sakura, gadis ini bahkan tidak sadar jika Yamato juga adalah wali kelasnya, dia bahkan sudah berbicara kasar saat pertemuan pertama.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak." Ucap Yamato, Sakura berdiri tidak jauh dari samping Yamato, menatap seluruh ke kelas, hanya anak-anak biasa disana.

"Pagi pak." Ucap serempak murid-murid.

"Kali ini kita kedatangan murid baru, dia dari kota. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." Ucap Yamato.

"Haruno Sakura. Semoga kalian bisa menerimaku." Ucap Sakura, nada suaranya terkesan sombong dan membuat murid-murid lain menatap malas ke arahnya. Mungkin karena kesannya sebagai anak kota, anak-anak pedesaan menganggap semua anak kota memiliki pandangan yang cukup tinggi. Seakan-akan membuat mereka anak rendahan hanya dengan berlatar belakang pedesaan.

"Duduklah di kursi yang kau suka, kita akan memulai pelajaran." Ucap Yamato, gadis itu berjalan dan memilih duduk di kursi kosong yang berada di dekat jendela.

 **.**

 **.**

Jam istirahat, beberapa murid ingin mencoba akrab dengan Sakura, mereka mendatangi gadis itu dan saling berkenalan.

"Kau dari kota yaa, kenapa bisa pindah ke sini?" Ucap seorang gadis dengan cepol duanya.

"Aku pindah mengikuti pekerjaan ayahku." Ucap Sakura, sedikit malas meladeni mereka.

"Namaku Tenten, salam kenal." Ucap gadis itu lagi.

"Uhm...salam kenal kenal." Ucap Sakura, santai. Tenten melihat Sakura tidak begitu bersemangat.

"Perkenalkan namaku Inuzuka Kiba, salam kenal, waah pasti di kota sangat menyenangkan yaa. Kau pasti sedikit kesulitan di sini." Ucap Kiba.

"Bisa tinggalkan aku sendirian. Aku sedang tidak ingin berbicara." Ucap Sakura.

Murid-murid yang mengerumuninya mulai beranjak pergi, ada yang tidak sempat berkenalan, Sakura terlihat sedang tidak senang, bahkan rautnya wajahnya begitu dingin.

 **.**

 **.**

Di kantin sekolah.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu, dia terlihat tidak mau membaur dengan kita." Ucap Kiba, sedikit kesal dengan tanggapan dingin Sakura.

"Sudahlah, dia mungkin belum bisa menyesuikan diri, kau tahu kan, gadis kota itu bagaimana, mereka itu sangat modern, beda dengan kita." Ucap murid laki-laki dengan alis tebalnya, namanya Rock Lee.

"Benar-benar, aku pun akan seperti dia jika mendatangi daerah yang baru di datangi." Ucap Tenten.

Sepanjang pelajaran Sakura hanya terdiam, dia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi belajar dan hanya melamun hingga pelajaran usai, sebelum pulang, Yamato berbicara pada Sakura, jika dia sudah ingat jalan pulang atau belum, gadis itu mengangguk pelan, dia sudah mengingatnya, hari ini Yamato tidak bisa pulang bersama Sakura, dia akan tinggal mengecek tugas dari kelas lain.

Sama seperti saat berada di kelas, dia terdiam, beberapa teman sekelasnya melewati jalan yang sama dengan Sakura, mereka kembali berusaha menegur Sakura agar tidak terlihat kesepian.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Tenten.

"Uhm.." Gumam Sakura. Saat ini pun dia ingin sendirian.

"Ayolah, kau jangan terlihat seperti orang yang tengah di asingkan." Ucap Kiba.

"Pergi." Ucap Sakura.

"Ha? Apa?" Ucap Kiba.

"Pergi kataku! Aku tidak sudi berteman dengan kalian!" Ucap Sakura, kesal, berlari dengan cepat meninggalkan teman-teman barunya.

"Nah kan, apa aku bilang, gadis itu sangat sombong, apa kita seperti kuman baginya, biar pun di desa dan tidak modern, kita juga memiliki sikap yang baik." Ucap Kiba, dia sudah berusaha ramah tapi gadis itu memang sungguh keterlaluan.

"Sudah-sudah, dia masih perlu waktu, mungkin." Ucap Tenten.

"Aku harap kalian tidak usah berteman dengannya lagi." Ucap Kiba pada Lee dan Tenten.

Tenten hanya menghela napas, dia juga bingung harus bersikap seperti apa agar gadis kota itu tidak terlihat seperti tadi, dia sangat marah.

 **.**

 **.**

"Sakura bagaimana sekolah pertamamu?" Ucap Mebuki di depan pintu kamar Sakura, anak tunggalnya itu sudah pulang dan segera mengurung diri.

"Biasa saja bu." Ucap Sakura dari dalam kamar.

"Jangan tidur dengan menggunakan seragammu." Ucap Mebuki, menegur anaknya sebelum kembali sibuk.

"Iya bu." Ucap Sakura, tapi dia mengabaikan perintah ibunya, memilih berbaring di kasur tanpa mengganti seragamnya terlebih dahulu.

 _Aku ingin teman-temanku yang dulu, aku ingin sekolahku yang dulu, kenapa orang tuaku tidak mengerti, aku tidak bisa akrab dengan anak-anak seperti mereka._

 **.**

 **.**

 **0000000**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua hari berlalu, sikap Sakura tidak berubah, dia bahkan sangat cuek untuk sekedar di sapa teman-teman kelasnya, mereka pun menjadi malas dan tidak ingin berdekatan atau sekedar akrab dengan Sakura, hari jumat kelas akan menjadi sedikit cepat berakhir, Sakura sudah pulang dan memilih berbaring di ruang tengah, dinding yang hanya terbuat dari kayu, bisa di geser, angin berhembus perlahan dan cuaca hari ini sangat cerahnya.

"Sakura." Panggil Mebuki.

"Hmmm." Gumam gadis itu dan hanya berbaring saja.

"Apa kau tidak suka dengan sekolah barumu?" Tanya Mebuki.

"Tidak tahu." Ucap cuek Sakura.

"Kata pak Yamato, kau tidak ingin bergaul dengan siapa pun." Ucap Mebuki, sedikit khawatir dengan sikap Sakura.

"Aku akan bergaul jika aku mau, tapi untuk saat ini aku tidak ingin punya teman lagi." Ucap Sakura, pikirannya terlalu dangkal untuk sekedar akrab dengan teman-teman barunya.

"Mereka akan merasa kau itu sangat sombong sebagai anak kota, bersikap baiklah, semuanya sama kan, mereka juga murid-murid sekolahan sepertimu, hanya tempat saja yang membedakan." Mebuki mencoba menasehati anaknya.

"Sudah ibu! Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya lagi!" Bentak Sakura dan segera bangun dari tempatnya berbaring. "Selalu saja bersikap baik, bersikap baik, sejak awal aku tidak ingin tinggal di sini! Aku tidak ingin sekolah baru atau pun teman-teman baru, semua hanya membuatku kesal! Ayah dan ibu tidak mengerti! Bahkan tidak mendengar pendapatku terlebih dahulu, aku sungguh kecewa pada kalian." Ucap Sakura, beranjak dari ruang tengah berlari keluar rumah, suasana hatinya memburuk, ibunya terus menasehatinya dan tidak memikirkan perasaannya.

Mebuki mengela napas, putri tunggalnya memang sangat keras kepala, jika pun akan di mintai pendapat, dia akan sangat egois dan mementingkan pendapatnya sendiri, Mebuki membiarkan Sakura pergi, gadis itu akan pulang jika suasana hatinya sudah tenang.

Tujuannya kembali pada dermaga, Sakura duduk di sana dan melihat air danau yang bercahaya, pantulan dari sinar matahari, pikirannya sedang kacau, dia bahkan sudah marah pada ibunya, jika ayahnya tahu, dia akan di marahi. Tatapannya terlihat bingung, saat pertama kali ke dermaga ini, dermaganya tidak sejauh itu dan sepanjang ini, bahkan masih berlanjut ke sesuatu tempat di depan sana, Sakura tidak bisa melihat danaunya begitu silau. Sedikit penasaran, dia berjalan ke depan, mengikuti sepanjang jalur dermaga, mungkin akan tiba di suatu tempat.

"Aku tidak tahu jika dermaga ini akan sepanjang ini? apa baru saja di bangun? Tapi itu tidak mungkin, mana ada pembangunan secepat itu, lagi pula untuk pembangunan di danau mereka harus butuh alat berat." Ucap Sakura.

Lama berjalan, di hadapannya ada sebuah hutan, gadis ini cukup berani dan sangat-sangat penasaran, ujung dermaga telah habis, dia masuk ke dalam hutan, matanya melebar melihat apa yang ada di dalam hutan itu, sebuah taman bunga yang begitu indah dengan bunga warna-warni pepohonan yang tumbuh subur dengan buah-buah yang terlihat menggiurkan.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan ada tempat seperti ini di sini, ini sungguh indah, apa ini kebun seseorang? Tapi tidak terlihat siapapun, dari luar hanya terlihat hutan, mungkin ini hutan liar yang tidak memiliki pemilik." Ucap Sakura, gadis itu berjalan-jalan di hamparan bunga, dia begitu senang, seperti taman bunga yang ada di kota, tapi ini jauh lebih bagus dan sangat luas. Matanya terfokus pada salah satu pohon, buah apel, jika di kota ada taman buah untuk tempat wisata, tidak jauh beda, bahkan pohon apelnya tidak terlalu tinggi, gadis itu bisa mengambilnya, warna buahnya sudah sangat merah dengan ukuran yang cukup besar. Mengambil satu dan mencobanya.

"Manis, buah ini sungguh manis." Ucap Sakura, berjalan-jalan sambil memakan buah apelnya. "Apa di sini tidak ada orang?" Ucap Sakura, berjalan ke sana kemari dan hutan itu cukup sunyi, hanya ada kicauan burung yang terdengar, angin berhembus dan menggerakan bunga-bunga itu. "Haloo! Apa ada orang di sini!" Teriak Sakura, berharap ada yang bisa di temuinya, tapi sayang sekali, hutan itu benar-benar tidak di huni siapapun. Mengangkat bahu dan menghela napas, dia akan pulang sekarang, suasana hatinya sudah membaik berkat tempat ini.

Berjalan keluar hutan, langkahnya mulai ke dermaga itu, dia akan kembali ke hutan ini jika suasana hatinya memburuk lagi. Seketika langkahnya terhenti dan mundur menjauh dari ujung dermaga. Apa yang di lihatnya sulit di percaya, dia sudah berada di ujung dermaga dan di sana tidak ada jalan lagi, hanya ada danau luas dan tidak bisa terlihat apapun ke depannya.

"Heeee...! bukannya tadi ujung dermaganya tidak seperti ini? tadi sangat panjang kan, aku sampai ke sini gara-gara mengikuti jalur dermaga itu, mana mungkin aku berjalan di atas air." Bingung, Sakura benar-benar bingung dengan keadaannya. Ini masih siang dan tidak mungkin dia sedang bermimpi. Mencoba mengambil air danau dan membasuh wajahnya, mungkin dia sedang tertidur dan memimpikan hal konyol ini. "Tidak, ini bukan mimpi." Usahanya sia-sia, mencubit pipinya dan hanya terasa sakit. "Bagaimana caranya aku kembali?" wajahnya tertunduk sedih, dia tidak tahu sedang berada di mana, yang di pikirkannya dia bisa kembali pulang dengan melewati jalur dermaga tadi, "Ayah, ibu, anakmu tersesat entah dimana." Ucap Sakura, dia mulai menangis menyesali perbuatannya, tidak seharusnya dia pergi ke dermaga ini dan penasaran akan hal apapun, memeluk kedua kakinya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Langit terang mulai berubah, matahari perlahan terbenam dan gelap, hanya ada cahaya bulan yang menyinari hutan dan dermaga itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa nona?" Ucap sebuah suara.

"Aku ingin pulang." Ucap gadis ini. Tersentak kaget, Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan berharap warga desa itu mengantarnya pulang, dia tidak ingin berlama-lama di dermaga ini, bahkan sudah malam, bukannya terlihat senang, raut wajahnya begitu takut dan berlari menjauh dari dermaga. Apa yang di lihatnya sungguh aneh, hanya ada bayang-bayang yang keluar dari air danau, sangat menyeramkan, gadis itu berlari masuk ke hutan.

" _Ada apa ini? bukannya ini tempat yang sama saat aku masuk tadi? Kenapa semuanya berubah?"_ Ucap Sakura dalam hati, gadis itu terus berlari, kadang-kadang ranting tajam akan bersentuhan dengan lengan dan kakinya, membuatnya tergores dan merobek kain celananya. Masih dalam keadaan sangat takut, dia tidak tahu harus berlari ke mana, hutan ini sangat luas dan terlihat angker untuknya. menangis sejadi-jadinya, dia hanya ingin pulang.

 **Burggtt...!**

Kakinya tersangkut di akar pohon yang menonjol.

"Hati-hati nona, kau membuat kakiku terluka." Sakura menoleh dan yang berbicara itu adalah sebuah pohon.

"Huaaaa...! ha-hantu...!" Gadis itu bergegas berlari, meskipun lututnya sedikit sakit habis terjatuh, dia tidak peduli lagi, dia harus lari sejauh mungkin, berharap ada jalan keluar dari hutan ini atau dia bisa menemukan jalanan paving block, dia bisa selamat. Namun semakin lama berlari, hutannya semakin lebat, dia merasa hanya berputar-putar di satu tempat.

Berhenti, kakinya sudah begitu lelah, dia tidak sanggup berlari lagi, berjalan perlahan dan melihat ke depan, ada sebuah cahaya, gadis itu mencoba berjalan lebih cepat, berusaha mendatangi cahaya itu, mungkin saja sebuah pemukiman, langkahnya kembali terhenti, di sana hanya ada sebuah sungai yang di memantulkan cahaya bulan, kecewa, gadis ini benar-benar kecewa, tapi sebelum mengambil jalan lain, dia melihat seseorang tengah berdiri di pinggir sungai, seorang pemuda dengan kaos putih lengan pendek dan celana hitamnya, hanya punggung yang di lihat Sakura, dia tidak bisa melihat wajah pemuda itu.

"Maaf, bisakah kau menolongku." Ucap Sakura, berjalan hati-hati menghampiri orang itu, berharap dia bukan hantu atau sejenisnya, yang di lihat Sakura adalah kakinya, kaki itu tidak melayang, pertanda dia bukan hantu, Sakura merasa sedikit lega.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Pemuda itu berbalik dan membuat Sakura cukup terkejut dan jatuh terduduk, dia menggunakan topeng yang aneh, topeng dengan mimik wajah sedih.

"Aku tersesat, tempat ini sungguh aneh, ada banyak hantu dan bahkan dermaganya menghilang." Ucap Sakura, dia sudah sangat ketakutan dan berharap orang ini bisa membantunya.

"Pergi dari sini, ini bukan tempatmu!" Ucap orang itu, nada suaranya cukup kasar, seakan-akan mengusir Sakura.

"Jika saja aku tahu cara untuk kembali, aku akan pergi sekarang juga! Tapi aku tidak tahu sama sekali! Aku bahkan orang baru di desa ini!" Ucap Sakura, ketakutannya menghilang, orang di hadapannya ini membuatnya sangat marah dan kesal.

"Ini semua kesalahanmu sendiri, kau sudah lancang untuk berjalan di dermaga itu, sekarang kau hanya bisa menyesali perbuatanmu." Ucap pemuda bertopeng itu.

"A-apa?" Sakura terdiam, bukan waktunya untuk berdebat, kakinya sudah sangat lelah dan dia masih tetap pada posisinya, duduk di tanah dan menatap pemuda bertopeng itu. "Aku mohon, kau harus membantuku untuk keluar dari hutan ini, aku sungguh tidak tahu apa-apa." Ucap Sakura, nada suaranya terdengar sedih, dia bahkan memohon kepada pemuda yang baru saja di temuinya.

"Pergi, aku bahkan tidak bisa membantumu." Ucap pemuda bertopeng, tidak ingin melihat gadis itu, dia bahkan sudah menangis. Pemuda bertopeng itu berjalan meninggalkan Sakura, dia tidak ada urusan dan tidak berniat membantunya. Sudah banyak manusia yang tersesat di hutan ini dan mereka sama saja, mementingkan apa yang tengah di lihatnya dalam hutan ilusi, menginginkan tempat ini dan berakhir mereka menghilang dan di makan para makhluk yang berada di hutan ini.

"Baik! Aku tidak perlu bantuanmu! Dasar orang aneh dan pelit!" Ucap Sakura, menghapus air matanya dan bergegas pergi, dia akan mencari jalan lain agar cepat keluar dari hutan ini.

Lelah dan lapar, Sakura mulai merasa akan sia-sia jika berjalan lagi, memicingkan matanya di depan, dia kembali melihat sebuah cahaya, langkahnya semakin cepat dan itu adalah sebuah rumah yang terlihat begitu hangat. Cukup berani untuk mengetuk rumah itu, beberapa kali ketukan dan seorang wanita membukakan pintu.

"Apa ada yang bisa aku bantu?" Ucap ramah wanita itu.

"Aku tersesat di hutan ini, apa aku bisa menumpang sebentar di rumah anda, aku sungguh tidak tahu harus kemana lagi." Ucap Sakura, wajahnya kembali terlihat sedih.

"Oh, ya ampun, silakan masuk, anggap saja rumah sendiri." Ucap wanita itu, membiarkannya masuk. "Kebetulan kami sedang ingin makan malam, jika tidak keberatan apa kau ingin bergabung?" Ucap wanita itu lagi.

"Te-tentu, aku juga sedikit lapar." Ucap Sakura.

Wanita itu mengajaknya ke ruang makan, di sana sudah tersedia banyak hidangan, Sakura bisa melihat seorang pria dan dua anak kecil, Sakura rasa itu adalah suaminya dan kedua anak wanita ini. Tidak begitu sungkan, Sakura mengikuti ucapan wanita itu, duduk di salah satu kursi di meja makan dan mulai menyantap makan malam bersama keluarga kecil itu. merasa jauh lebih baik, setidaknya dia bisa istirahat dan makan makanan yang enak, dia bahkan memuji masakan wanita itu.

"Hutan di sini memang cukup berbahaya, kau harus berhati-hati, nona." Ucap pria itu, kepala rumah tangga di rumah ini.

"Iya, aku tahu, bahkan dermaganya menghilang." Ucap Sakura.

"Yaa, dermaga itu kadang-kadang akan muncul dan kadang-kadang akan menghilang, sudah banyak korban gara-gara dermaga itu, tidak ada orang yang bisa selamat pulang setelah melewatinya." Ucap pria itu.

"Uhm, aku harap aku bisa pulang." Ucap Sakura.

"Tenanglah nona, kau bisa tinggal sementara di sini, kami tidak masalah dengan bertambah satu orang." Ucap pria itu lagi.

"Terima kasih, aku sangat menghargai tawaran anda, berharap dermaga itu segera muncul dan aku bisa pulang." Ucap Sakura.

Makan malam berakhir, wanita itu membiarkan Sakura menggunakan kamar tidur yang kosong, merebah diri di sana, dia sudah lelah dan perutnya sudah kenyang, dia akan menginap sebentar di sini dan besok pagi akan kembali berjalan menyusuri hutan, berharap menemukan jalan pulang, matanya cukup berat, dia ingin tidur sekarang.

" _Larilah!"_

Sakura terbangun, seseorang mendatangi mimpinya dan mencoba memperingatinya untuk segera pergi, tapi dia tidak begitu jelas melihat wajah orang itu, mencoba berdiri dan apa yang di dapatnya, tangan dan kakinya di ikat pada rantai besi, dia tidak bisa bergerak, menatap ke arah lain, di sana ada sebuah gentong berbahan tanah liat berada di atas tungku api, pemilik rumah ini terlihat sedang akan memasak sesuatu.

"Ayah, kakak itu sudah bangun." Ucap seorang anak kecil, anak dari pasangan yang di lihat Sakura.

"A-apa yang sedang kalian lakukan? Kenapa aku harus di ikat seperti ini?" Ucap Sakura, dia sedikit ketakutan dan melihat tingkah aneh keluarga kecil itu.

"Apa yang kami lakukan? Tentu saja akan memasak, kau harus ikutan nona." Ucap wanita yang menyambut ramah Sakura beberapa waktu lalu, tatapannya terlihat aneh, begitu menyeramkan.

"Apa kalian tidak bisa melepaskan ikatan ini?" Ucap Sakura.

"Tidak nona, kau tahu, manusia itu cukup enak untuk di makan, kami jarang-jarang menemukannya yang tersesat." Ucap wanita itu.

"Ma-manusia? Memakan manusia? Apa kalian ini seorang kanibal? Kenapa harus memakan manusia, lepaskan!" Ucap Sakura, dia sudah takut. Merasa hal ini akan semakin buruk, pria di sana sudah mulai menajamkan pisuanya, para anak kecil terlihat begitu gembira, wanita itu sedang menyiapkan bahan-bahan masakan.

"Kanibal? Apa itu?" Ucap wanita ini dan menatap bingung pada suaminya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu." Ucap pria itu.

"Bahkan kanibal kalian tidak tahu? Itu istilah untuk manusia yang suka memakan manusia!" Ucap Sakura.

"Uhm... sayangnya kami bukan manusia." Ucap wanita itu.

"Ibu, sudah hentikan pembicaraan membosankan ini, cepatlah masak, kami sudah lapar." Ucap anak-anaknya

 _A-apa! mereka bukan manusia, jadi mereka juga hantu? Tapi kenapa kaki-kaki mereka menyentuh tanah, ini sungguh aneh, aku tidak ingin mati di sini, ayah, ibu, kalian ada dimana? Apa yang telah terjadi padaku, kenapa aku harus terlibat dalam hal konyol ini? hutan aneh, orang-orang aneh? Semuanya tampak aneh dan sangat menyeramkan._

"Baiklah, semua sudah siap, biar aku yang memotongnya." Ucap pria itu. mengarahkan pisau tajamnya ke arah Sakura.

"Tidak! jangan lakukan itu! jangan! Aku mohon, hikss... aku tidak ingin mati." Sakura mulai menangis dan memberontak di sana, dia tidak ingin di makan.

 **Wuuussshhh...~**

Angin yang begitu kencang, memadamkan api di tungku dan rumah yang terlihat hangat itu menghilang, Sakura menutup matanya ketika angin itu menerpa, membuka matanya perlahan dan yang di lihatnya hanya hutan dengan sosok manusia-manusia serigala, bukan sosok manusia biasa lagi yang di lihat gadis ini, dia sangat terkejut, mereka terdiam dan tidak berani mendekat ke arah Sakura. gadis ini menatap di hadapannya, pemuda yang tadi di temuinya, dia masih ingat pakaian yang di kenakannya, dia bahkan tidak menggunakan alas kaki, Sakura baru memperhatikan hal sekecil itu.

"Kalian berani mengincar mangsaku?" Nada suaranya terdengar tidak senang. Sakura sendiri bingung dengan apa yang tengah di ucapkan pemuda itu.

"Ti-tidak tuan, maafkan kami, kami tidak tahu jika dia adalah mangsamu." Ucap Salah satu dari manusia serigala.

"Cih, kalian bahkan sengaja memasang perangkap, jika saja kalian sudah memakannya, aku akan membunuh kalian, enyah dari sini!" Ucap pemuda itu, para manusia serigala berlarian dan bergegas meninggalkan gadis itu dan sosok yang cukup di takuti mereka. Pemuda itu berjalan menghampiri Sakura, membuka dengan mudah rantai besi itu.

"Kau menolongku?" Ucap Sakura, sedikit tidak percaya, pemuda yang sudah sangat kasar padanya dan mengusirnya tadi, datang dan malah mengusir makhluk aneh yang di lihatnya tadi.

"Apa kau benar-benar bodoh dan tidak memiliki akal? Aku sudah katakan padamu untuk pergi." Ucap pemuda itu, nada suaranya tidak berubah dan tetap kasar saat berbicara.

"Aku tidak tahu harus pergi kemana." Ucap Sakura, meskipun di suruh seperti itu, dia tidak tahu harus berjalan ke arah mana, semua tampak sama.

"Sembunyi, kau harus menghindari makhluk-makhluk seperti mereka atau jenisnya, dermaga itu mungkin menghilang, tapi akan segera kembali." Ucap pemuda itu.

"Aku- ahhk..! sakit... perutku sangat sakit." rintih Sakura, gadis itu terbaring di tanah dan menahan perutnya yang terasa seperti melilit.

"Kau benar-benar manusia yang bodoh." Ucap pemuda itu lagi.

"Aku mohon padamu, perutku terasa aneh, sangat sakit, seakan sesuatu telah menusuk-nusuk perutku, ahhk!" Sakura berteriak keras, dia sudah tidak bisa menahan sakit yang amat terasa pada perutnya.

Pemuda itu menghela napas, dia sudah terlanjur untuk menolong gadis ini, telunjuknya perlahan mengarah perut gadis itu, bergerak naik dari perut menuju kerongkongannya dan berakhir pada mulut, jari itu kembali bergerak seakan memanggil sesuatu dari mulut gadis itu, seketika Sakura memuntahkan sesuatu, lumpur yang sangat banyak, terakhir seperti sebuah ulat besar. Jari pemuda itu bergerak lagi membentuk garis miring dan membuat ulat besar itu terbelah menjadi dua. Sakura sungguh tidak percaya apa yang tengah di muntahkannya.

"Kau terlalu banyak memakan makanan ilusi, semuanya hanya sihir dari para makhluk hutan, itu bukan makanan manusia yang sesungguhnya." Ucap pemuda itu.

"Terima kasih sudah menolongku." Ucap Sakura, dia merasa jauh lebih baik setelah apa yang di muntahkannya keluar, duduk berhadapan dengan pemuda itu. "Kau siapa? Kenapa mau menolongku?" Sakura merasa cukup penasaran dengan pemuda ini.

"Aku Sasuke, ini daerah kekuasaanku, aku tidak suka ada manusia berada di sini." Ucap Pemuda yang senantiasa memakai topeng itu.

"Kau punya nama ternyata, apa yang kau ucapkan pada mereka tadi hanya sebuah gertakan atau kau memang sama seperti mereka?" Ucap Sakura, hanya untuk memastikan, pemuda ini sudah mencap Sakura sebagai mangsanya.

"Jika iya, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Aku juga termasuk mereka, aku bukan manusia atau pun hantu." Ucap Sasuke. menatap tajam ke arah gadis itu, meskipun gadis berambut softpink itu tidak bisa melihat tatapannya, topeng dengan mimik sedih itu menghalangi mata kelamnya.

"Kau akan memakanku?" Ucap Sakura hati-hati, dia menjadi sedikit takut dengan pemuda ini.

"Aku sedang tidak nafsu untuk memakan manusia." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam, meskipun takut, ada rasa di mana pemuda di hadapannya terkesan menunjukkan kebaikan padanya, kakinya tidak bisa di gerakan, lelah dan sedikit terluka saat para manusia serigala itu merantai kakinya.

"Ikutlah denganku, sementara kau akan tinggal di kastilku, tidak perlu takut, aku tidak akan memakanmu untuk sementara waktu." Ucap Sasuke, membelakangi Sakura dan memintanya untuk naik ke punggungnya, Sasuke tahu, gadis itu tidak bisa berjalan sementara waktu, kakinya terluka, dia akan menggendong gadis itu.

Tidak ada pilihan lain, Sakura sudah pasrah akan hidupnya hari ini, setidaknya pemuda yang bernama Sasuke ini sudah berbaik hati menolongnya dua kali, sekarang terhitung tiga kali dan empat kali, dia sudah mau menggendong Sakura dan membawanya ke kastil miliknya agar Sakura aman.

"Terima kasih, kau sungguh baik." Ucap Sakura, dia sudah di gendong dan Sasuke mulai berjalan.

"Jangan salah sangka, aku tidak sedang menolongmu, manusia itu sungguh merepotkan dan membuat tempatku menjadi kotor, aku tidak ingin orang-orang sepertimu berkeliaran di hutan ini." Jelas Sasuke.

"Baiklah, maaf sudah mengotori hutanmu, aku hanya tidak tahu akan terjadi seperti ini, jauh dari rumah, kedua orang tuaku, teman-teman baruku dan sekolah baru." Ucap Sakura, muncul rasa penyesalan di benaknya.

"Oh, jadi kau sudah menyesali perbuatanmu setelah musibah yang kau alami? Manusia memang seperti itu, selalu saja menyesali apapun setelah mereka sadar atas kesalahan mereka, cih, sungguh rendahan kalian." Ucap Sasuke, menyinggung keras sikap Sakura.

"Entah mengapa kau terdengar sungguh bijak untuk menjadi seorang makhluk yang tidak jelas." Sakura menyinggung balik Sasuke.

"Kau tidak perlu berbicara seperti itu jika tidak mengetahuiku yang sebenarnya." Ucap Sasuke, nada suaranya terdengar marah, Sakura memilih diam, dia tidak ingin mengalami hal buruk lagi.

"Uhm, kenapa kau memakai topeng?" Tanya Sakura, berusaha mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Siapa saja yang melihat wajahku akan segera mati." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa? se-seperti itu? langsung mati? Wah, kau sungguh hebat, apa kau juga seorang penyihir?" Ucap Sakura, antara kagum dan takut.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu siapa aku sebenarnya, tapi yang aku katakan itu benar-benar terjadi, beberapa makhluk hutan ingin melihat wajahku, mereka langsung mati terbakar oleh api hitam yang tidak akan padam oleh apapun, semenjak itu, aku menggunakan topeng ini." Ucap Sasuke.

"Sasuke." Panggil Sakura.

"Panggil aku tuan Sasuke." Ucap Sasuke, dia sudah terbiasa dan tidak suka jika hanya di panggil nama tanpa embel-embel 'tuan'nya

"Tuan Sasuke." Sakura memanggil ulang Sasuke.

"Hn? ada apa?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Jika kau memiliki kekuasaan atas hutan ini, kenapa tidak bisa menolongku?" Tanya Sakura. Langkah Sasuke sempat terhenti dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

"Bukan aku yang mengatur dermaga, dermaga panjang itu sudah seperti itu saat aku berada di hutan ini, kau tidak akan tahu kapan dermaga itu akan muncul kembali. Aku tidak bisa menolongmu begitu saja." Jelas Sasuke.

Sakura berhenti berbicara, mereka berjalan cukup jauh, tiba pada sebuah kastil tua yang begitu tidak terawat, Sakura melihat sekelilingnya, kastil itu cukup besar dan tanaman merambat mulai menutup kastil tua itu, di sana ada seekor katak setinggi paha manusia sebagai penjaga gerbang, namanya Gamakichi.

"Kau sudah kembali tuan Sasuke? Apa kau membawa makanan?" Ucap Gamakichi.

"Dia bukan makanan, tapi dia pekerja baru di kastil, kau harus mengawasinya, jangan sampai ada yang memakannya, jika tidak, kau akan ku ubah menjadi makanan." Ucap Sasuke, memperingati katak berwarna merah itu

"Ba-baik tuan."Gamakichi membuka gerbang.

Mereka kembali berjalan dan masuk, Sasuke masih menggendongnya. Sakura merasa jika Sasuke terkesan menggertak siapapun tapi sejujurnya maksudnya cukup baik, mungkin saja untuk sekedar menolongnya, Sakura merasa bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan pemuda ini.

"Ini kamarmu dan beristirahatlah." Ucap Sasuke, dia tidak membukakan pintu untuk Sakura, menurunkan gadis itu dan membiarkannya masuk sendiri.

Sebelum pergi, Sasuke memegang kedua kaki gadis itu, Sakura sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang di lakukan Sasuke, tapi dia memilih diam dan mengamati apa yang di lakukan pemuda ini, tangan dingin itu hanya menyentuh kakinya, seketika memar dan lecet itu menghilang, kaki Sakura sudah sembuh.

"Masuk ke kamarmu dan jangan keluar hingga pagi menjelang, aku tidak ingin kastil ini rusuh dengan kehadiranmu di sini, manusia cukup bau dan mengundang mereka yang sangat lapar. Mengerti?" Ucap Sasuke. Sakura hanya mengangguk, mencoba membuka pintu kamarnya, tapi Sasuke menahan Sakura untuk masuk. "Jangan lupa untuk mengunci rapat pintu kamarmu dan jangan membukakannya untuk siapapun, ingat itu." tambah Sasuke.

"Bagaimana jika kau yang akan masuk?" Tanya Sakura, dia akan membukakan pintu jika itu adalah Sasuke.

"Tidak, bahkan tidak untukku, besok pagi seseorang akan mendatangimu dengan ucapan 'pekerjaan baru untukmu' kau akan tahu dan buka pintu untuk suara itu." Jelas Sasuke.

"Tapi-"

"-Tidak ada pembicaraan lagi, cepat masuk dan kunci pintu." Ucap Sasuke dan berlalu begitu saja, Sakura masih menatap pemuda itu hingga menghilang dalam kegelapan ruangan kastil yang tidak terlalu memiliki cahaya lampu ini.

Membuka pintu kamarnya, Sakura cukup terkejut dengan apa yang tengah di lihatnya, kamar ini adalah kamar yang sama saat di rumah barunya, ini sulit di percaya, gadis itu membuka pintunya sedikit, hanya ingin melihat ke luar, di luar masih ruangan sepi di dalam kastil, gadis itu tidak memahami kejadian ini, mungkin semacam sihir pikirnya, di dalam terlihat seperti kamar miliknya, tapi di luar masih sama, sebuah kastil tua yang besar, mengingat ucapan Sasuke, Sakura bergegas mengunci rapat pintu kamarnya dan berbaring, dia sungguh lelah, mengalami kesialan yang berturut-turut, dia lupa berterima kasih, Sasuke kembali menolongnya, menyembuhkan kakinya yang sakit, menatap langit-langit kamarnya, mungkin ini perbuatan Sasuke yang membuat kamar mirip dengan kamarnya, dia jadi bisa nyaman untuk istirahat.

"Aku rasa ayah dan ibu sudah mencariku kemana-mana, mereka pasti khawatir saat tahu aku tidak kembali ke rumah, apa yang aku harus lakukan agar cepat kembali? kenapa dermaga itu tidak terlihat secepatnya." Ucap Sakura.

"Sakura... jangan tidur dulu, cepat keluar untuk makan malam." Suara ini? Sakura masih mengingat suara ibunya, dia terlihat begitu senang, beranjak dari kasur empuknya, berjalan dengan cepat dan akan membuka pintu, tangannya sudah memegang gagang pintu dan bersiap memutar kuncinya, kegiatannya terhenti, mundur menjauh dari pintu kamarnya, Sasuke sudah memperingatinya untuk tidak membukakan pintu pada siapapun, bahkan untuk Sasuke sendiri, hanya boleh membukanya saat mendengar suara dengan mengucapkan 'pekerjaan baru untukmu', gadis itu kembali merebah diri, suara itu sudah menghilang, merasa itu hanya tipuan.

"Sakura, ini aku, Sasuke, cepat buka pintu, aku ingin berbicara sesuatu padamu." Lagi suara yang sangat mirip dengan Sasuke, Sakura mengabaikannya, dia harus patuh dengan ucapan Sasuke jika ingin selamat, mengambil bantal dan menutup kedua telinganya dia tidak akan menyerah jika hanya mendengar suara-suara orang yang di kenalnya, dia sudah cukup kapok untuk terjebak pada rumah yang terlihat bersahabat dan isinya hanya para makhluk aneh yang lapar akan manusia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **0000000**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi menjelang, hutan gelap berubah menjadi terang, suasananya akan berubah-rubah tergantung makhluk yang mendiami hutan itu, Sakura masih tertidur pulas, dia merasa cukup kelelahan atas kejadian semalam.

 **Tok tok tok**

Pintu kamarnya di ketuk cukup keras, mungkin bukan menggunakan tangan, tapi menggunakan sebuah benda.

"Bangun! Dasar manusia pemalas! Kau tidak boleh lama tidur, bangun! Pekerjaan baru untukmu! Bangun!" Ucapan itu di teriaki berkali-kali hingga Sakura bangun, mengingat kata sandi yang mengharuskannya membuka pintu, malam tadi sungguh membuatnya antara ingin percaya dan tidak, semua suara tipuan itu menghilang saat gadis ini mulai tertidur.

Sedikit malas dan membuka pintu kamarnya, di depan pintu ada Gamakichi menatap kesal ke arahnya dan memegang tongkat kayu.

"Pekerjaan baru untukmu! Jangan membuang-buang waktuku untuk menunggu!" Ucap katak merah itu, dia terlihat sangat pemarah.

"Iya-iya, kau tidak perlu bernada kesal seperti itu." Ucap Sakura, berjalan keluar kamar mengikuti Gamakichi.

"Jika saja bukan karena tuan Sasuke, aku sudah memakanmu." Ucap Gamakichi. Makhluk-makhluk di sini sungguh tidak ramah, Sakura merasa mereka tidak senang bertemu manusia, tapi lebih suka memakan mereka.

"Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanya Sakura, dia menguap perlahan.

"Bersihkan seluruh kastil ini." Ucap Gamakichi, mereka berhenti di salah satu pintu, pintu itu terbuka dan isinya adalah peralatan untuk membersihkan.

"Heeee...! a-apa? membersihkan kastil sebesar ini seorang diri?" Ucap Sakura, dia sungguh tidak percaya dengan ucapan Gamakichi, ini terlalu besar dan luas, Sakura bahkan tidak akan bisa membersihkannya sendiri.

"Berisik! Cepat kerjakan, kau hanya di beri waktu selama 3 hari, kastil ini harus bersih luar dan dalam, jangan meminta tolong pada siapapun, jika aku melihat ada yang menolongmu, kau akan akan ku makan, hahahahahahah." Ucap Gamakichi, air liurnya sampai menetes-netes menatap Sakura, membuat gadis ini merasa sedikit takut.

"Baik, akan aku kerjakan." Ucap Sakura, dia pasrah melakukan hal ini, setidaknya kastil ini aman dan dia tidak akan takut di ganggu makhluk lain. Ada Gamakichi yang menjaga gerbang dan Sasuke bersamanya, Sakura lupa jika dia belum bertemu Sasuke. "Sasuke, eh maksudku, tuan Sasuke ada di mana?" Tanya Sakura.

"Apa pedulimu, kau kerjakan saja tugasmu dan jangan mencari tuan Sasuke, dia cukup sibuk hingga membuatnya tidak akan bangun pagi ini, semuanya gara-gara tingkah bodohmu semalam, para makhluk hutan ramai-ramai mencarimu, tuan Sasuke sampai harus membuat bau mu menghilang. Kau sudah berutang nyawa pada tuan Sasuke." Ucap Gamakichi panjang lebar. Sakura tidak menjawab apapun dan mulai pekerjaan bersih-bersihnya. "Oh iya, satu hal lagi, kau tidak perlu membersihkan kamar-kamar yang ada di dalam kastil, biarkan saja, cukup ruangan terbuka dan di luar kastil, mengerti." Tambah Gamakichi.

"Iya...~" Ucap pasrah Sakura.

Mulai dengan menyapu seluruh lantai kastil, cukup banyak debu dan sepertinya bangunan kastil ini tidak di bersihkan selama bertahun-tahun, Gamakichi sudah kembali pada tempatnya, menjaga pintu gerbang kastil, Sakura bisa melihat dari arah salah satu jendela kastil, di dalam kastil lampunya hanya akan menyala saat seseorang melewati ruangan itu, jika setelahnya lampunya akan padam, Sakura memilih membuka seluruh jendela kastil.

Lantai kastil yang sudah di sapu bersih akan di pel, gadis ini jarang sekali untuk bersih-bersih, cukup menguras banyak tenaganya, dia bahkan sedikit lapar dan belum meminum apapun hingga pagi. Merendam kain pelnya dan berlari ke sana kemari di sepanjang ruangan kastil, gadis itu mengutuk semua alat bersih-bersih yang sangat jadul, pikirnya berharap ada semacam alat penyedot debu atau pel dengan pegangan agar mudah di pegang.

Menghebuskan napas kasar, pinggangnya hampir terasa mau lepas, lantai kastil baru saja bersih, dia harus melap seluruh jendela lagi, bagian langit-langit terlalu sulit untuk di bersihkan, cukup tinggi, gadis itu terlalu pendek, bahkan jika di sampingkan Sasuke, dia hanya sebatas bahu Sasuke.

Lelah, memilih duduk di bawah salah satu jendela yang telah di bersihkannya, melap keringatnya dengan punggung tangannya, dia butuh istirahat sejenak untuk kembali melanjutkan bersih-bersih ini, tanpa sadar matanya menatap salah pintu yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya, pintu berbahan kayu, bercat hitam dengan terlihat ukuran-ukuran di sana. Mengingat kembali ucapan Gamakichi untuk tidak membuka pintu kamar-kamar di dalam kastil, tapi dia merasa sedikit aneh dengan hanya pintu itu yang bercat hitam, yang lainnya berwarna coklat. Semakin penasaran, dia mungkin hanya akan mengintip sebentar. Berjalan lebih dekat, tangannya sudah memegang gagang pintu itu, membukanya perlahan, pintu itu tidak berdecit jadi membuatnya aman untuk membukanya lebih lebar lagi. Di dalamnya adalah sebuah kamar, setiap dinding memiliki hiasan gambar tersendiri dan terlihat mendetail, beberapa barang terpajang di dinding, ruangannya tidak begitu besar, bahkan sangat ramai dengan benda-benda yang bertumpuk di mana-mana, Sakura sudah menatap malas ruangan ini, dia tidak mampu menata atau merapikan ruangan ini, di tengah-tengah ada ranjang berukuran king size, pilar-pilar berwarna putih gading di setiap ujung ranjang, kain satin berwarna softcream dengan detail daun timbul menjadi seperti tenda pada langit-langit ranjang itu. Siapa yang sedang tertidur di sana? Sakura sudah terlalu jauh masuk ke dalam ruangan ini, matanya melihat sesosok pemuda yang tengah tertidur lelap, pakaian itu tidak akan di lupanya. Apa pemuda itu selalu memakai pakaian yang sama? Pikirnya, menarik napas, gadis ini cukup terkejut, topeng dengan mimik wajah sedih itu tidak berada pada tempatnya, Sakura melihat wajah pemuda ini, mundur perlahan, pikirannya kacau, dia masih mengingat alasan pemuda ini menggunakan topeng, Sakura terduduk dan berharap dia tidak akan mati secepat ini.

Tunggu.

Ada yang aneh, Sakura masih merasa baik-baik saja bahkan setelah melihat wajah pemuda itu, beranjak dari karpet yang terlihat indah dengan corak warna yang begitu banyak. Sakura merasa bingung, kenapa dia tidak mati? Seharusnya dia sudah terbakar atau semacamnya seperti yang ucapan Sasuke. Kembali melihat wajah itu, Sakura masih tidak merasakan apa-apa, ini sungguh aneh, gadis itu malah ingin tertawa, merasa dia telah di bohongi, menatap wajah itu lagi, dia bagaikan seorang pangeran yang tengah tertidur lelap. Tanpa sadar wajah Sakura sudah merona, pemuda yang bernama Sasuke ini sungguh tampan, wajah putih pucatnya, rahang terbentuk sempurna, bibir tipis dan rambut hitamnya. Dia tidak buruk juga, Sakura beranggapan jika dia jelek dan menggunakan topeng.

"Woii Manusia bodoh! kau dimana! Cepat bersihkan jendelanya! Aku selalu mengawasimu meskipun aku berada di depan gerbang." Teriak Gamakichi.

Sakura bisa mendengar teriakan marah katak itu, berjalan hati-hati agar tidak menimbulkan bunyi, gadis ini bergegas keluar dan menutup perlahan pintu kamar itu. Kembali pada pekerjaannya dan berpura-pura tidak mendengar ucapan Gamakichi.

"Hey manusia bodoh! Apa kau tuli!" Bentak Gamakichi.

"Hey katak bodoh! aku punya nama, namaku Haruno Sakura dan aku tidak tuli, aku hanya malas mendengar teriakkan mu!" Sakura melawannya.

"Ka-kau!"

"Berisiik. Kenapa kalian ribut-ribut di depan kamarku."Ucapan Gamakichi terpotong.

Sakura menoleh dan menapati Sasuke sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dengan menggunakan Jubah berbahan kain katun berwarna hitam dan celana dengan bahan yang sama dan warna yang sama, jika jubah itu tersibak, ada baju berwarna abu-abu dengan bahan katun juga di kenakannya, Sakura menatap sejenak dan merasa apa Sasuke tidak kepanasan dengan menggunakan baju bermodel jubah seperti itu, dan juga dia sangat cepat untuk mengganti pakaian. Topeng itu sudah berada pada tempatnya, Sakura ingin sekali melihatnya tanpa menggunakan topeng itu.

"Ma-maaf tuan Sasuke, manusia bodoh ini sungguh lamban dalam bekerja." Ucap Gamakichi, menyalahkan Sakura.

"Apa! siapa yang kau panggil manusia bodoh! dasar katak aneh, namaku Haruno Sakura." Ucap Sakura, dia tidak terima di ejek 'manusia bodoh' gadis itu melempar kain bekas melap jendela kastil ke arah muka Gamakichi. Katak itu tidak terima dan akan bersiap memukul gadis ini dengan tongkatnya.

"Berhenti, sudahlah, kau tidak harus meledeni gadis ini." Ucap Sasuke, Gamakichi mematung, sebenarnya Sasuke menghentikan aksinya, jari Sasuke bergerak, membuat Gamakichi tidak bisa bergerak. Jari itu turun dan Gamakichi akhirnya bisa bergerak, dia tidak abis pikir dengan tindakan tuannya yang membela gadis manusia ini.

"Maafkan aku tuan Sasuke." Ucap Gamakichi. "Sekarang ikut aku." Gamakichi kembali memerintah Sakura untuk mengikutinya.

Gadis ini menatap sejenak ke arah Sasuke, ada anggukan seperti ingin menyuruhnya mengikuti Gamakichi, Sakura menghela napas dan mengikuti ucapan katak yang sudah mengejeknya, Sasuke ikut berjalan bersama mereka, tiba di salah satu pintu dan masuk ke dalam, di sana adalah sebuah ruang makan dan dapur, cukup luas dan sangat berantakan, Sakura sudah memandang jijik pada tempat ini.

"Apa kau sebut ini ruang makan! Keluar, jangan masuk hingga tempat ini bersih." Ucap Sakura, dia malas untuk bersih-bersih tapi dia juga tidak suka jika harus menggunakan tempat seperti itu untuk makan, melihatnya saja sudah membuatnya tidak berselera, mendorong Sasuke dan Gamakichi keluar dari ruangan itu. Mereka berdiam diri dan mematung di depan pintu. Di dalam mulai ribut dengan bunyi-bunyi benda-benda jatuh dan sedikit teriakan Sakura, mungkin penghuni di sana juga sudah cukup banyak. Gamakichi dan Sasuke terkekeh mendengar teriakan nyaring itu dan membiarkan Sakura di dalam.

Cukup makan banyak waktu hingga Sakura bisa membersihkan ruangan itu, hampir satu jam, dia sudah lelah, duduk membaringkan kepalanya di meja yang terlihat bersinar, Gamakichi baru melihat ruangan ini sangat bersih, sebelumnya ruangan ini memang tidak pernah di bersihkan. Seluruh ruangan terlihat seperti baru, peralatan masak dan peralatan makan sudah bersih, bahan-bahan makanan yang tertata rapi, semua sudah di bawah kendali Sakura.

"Kau terlalu bersemangat." Ucap Sasuke, tangan itu memegang puncuk kepala gadis ini dan mengusapnya perlahan.

"Hari ini sampai di sini dulu, aku sudah tidak kuat lagi, tuan Sasuke." ucap Sakura, membiarkan tangan kekar itu berada di atas kepalanya, merasa sedikit senang, pemuda itu ternyata memiliki sisi penyayang, Sakura selalu beranggapan jika seseorang memegang puncuk kepalanya, tandanya mereka menyayanginya, Mebuki, ibu Sakura selalu melakukan hal itu pada anaknya. Detik berikutnya tangan itu sudah menghilang, Sasuke akan membalasnya dengan membuatkan sarapan untuknya.

Membuat sarapan pagi yang biasanya orang-orang akan buat, mulai menggoreng telur dan daging asap, beberapa potongan roti dan mentega, segelas susu dan hidangan sarapan sudah siap. Sakura bisa mencium bau enak dari daging asap yang di goreng.

"Cepatlah makan, kau akan mati jika tidak makan." Ucap Gamakichi, nada suaranya terdengar memerintah, tapi sejujurnya dia tidak tega melihat Sakura yang belum makan apapun sejak pagi.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, melihat meja yang sudah tertata sarapan. Tapi hanya untuknya, Gamakichi dan Sasuke tidak makan, mereka duduk dan melihat ke arah Sakura.

"Kalian tidak sarapan?" Tanya Sakura.

"Asal kau tahu saja, itu makanan manusia asli dan bukan ilusi buatan, kami akan makan nanti." Ucap Gamakichi.

"Kapan kalian akan makan? Ini sudah siang loh." Ucap Sakura.

"Sudah, kau sangat cerewet cepat makan, tuan Sasuke akan mengajakmu melihat dermaga." Ucap Gamakichi

"Hee, benarkah?" Ucap Sakura, dia merasa sangat senang.

"Iya, tapi hanya memastikan jika dermaga itu sudah muncul atau belum." Ucap Gamakichi.

Sakura mulai melahap makanannya, merasa sedikit bosan, Sasuke lebih banyak diam, hanya Gamakichi yang terus-terusan berbicara, dia ingin Sasuke memulai pembicaraannya, mengingat kembali saat masuk ke kamar pemuda ini, Sakura sudah melihat wajahnya dan tidak membuatnya terbakar, ingin menanyakan hal ini pada Sasuke, tapi dia merasa sepertinya tidak perlu, ini akan menjadi rahasianya sendiri, lagi pula Gamakichi akan marah besar jika tahu Sakura melanggar ucapannya, dia masuk ke salah satu kamar tanpa sepengetahuan Gamakichi.

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa di kastil hanya ada kalian berdua?" Tanya Sakura, Sasuke bersamanya, mereka berjalan menyusuri hutan, Sasuke cukup baik padanya, membiarkan gadis ini membersihkan diri dan memberikan pakaian baru, meskipun Sakura sedikit tidak menyukainya, pakaian dengan desain gadis kuil, yukata pendek putih dan hakama (bawahan, sejenis celana) merah, tapi hanya ada baju seperti itu yang tersedia di sana. Lebih baik dari pada dia harus keluar tanpa pakaian.

"Ada banyak makhluk lain di sana, tapi kau tidak bisa melihatnya, sebenarnya kastil itu adalah ayah Gamakichi." Ucap Sasuke.

"Heee...! jadi ka-kastil itu juga makhluk sihir?" Ucap Sakura, sulit di percaya. "Jadi kita berada di dalam perutnya, kenapa begitu kotor, jika kau memilih sihir kenapa tidak gunakan untuk kastil itu." Tambah Sakura, merasa jika kekuatan sihir Sasuke sia-sia.

"Tidak semudah itu, membersihkan Gamabunta 'ayah Gamakichi' tidak boleh menggunakan sihir, harus secara biasa, banyak makhluk yang berdiam diri di dalam Gamabunta bisa merasa terganggu." Jelas Sasuke.

"Hmmp..~ sungguh merepotkan. Kenapa ayah Gamakichi menjadi kastil?" Ucap Sakura, dia menjadi penasaran.

"Ceritanya cukup panjang. Apa Gamabunta memperlakukanmu dengan baik? aku rasa iya sudah membuat kamar sesuai keinginanmu kecuali suara-suara yang berada di luar kamarmu, itu tidak termasuk perbuatan Gamabunta. Mereka masih mencarimu." Ucap Sasuke, dia sulit menghilangkan bau Sakura, hanya bertahan sebentar. Berpikir jika kamar itu adalah perbuatan Sasuke, ternyata si kastil Gamabunta yang membuatkannya untuk Sakura, gadis itu sudah salah paham.

Sakura mencoba mengendus bau badannya sendiri, dia merasa tidak bau, tapi kenapa harus di incar seperti itu. sentilan pelan mendarat ke jidatnya.

"Bukan semacam bau seperti yang kau pikirkan, manusia memiliki bau tersendiri bagi penciuman makhluk-makhluk di sini." Ucap Sasuke, gadis itu memegang jidatnya, cukup sakit saat di sentil pemuda ini.

"Apa dermaga itu akan kembali?" Tanya Sakura. Berharap dermaga itu segera kembali dan dia bisa pulang.

"Entalah, aku sendiri tidak bisa memastikannya." Ucap Sasuke. Hanya terdengar gumam dari gadis itu. "Jangan terlalu jauh dariku, daerah hutan cukup berbahaya.

"Iya, aku menger-ti, Sasuke! eh, maksudku tuan Sasuke! Kau ada di mana!" Teriak Sakura, baru saja Sasuke memperingatinya, hal itu sudah terjadi, hutan yang tadinya sedikit cerah berubah menjadi gelap, suasana cukup mencekam, gadis ini sudah ketakutan, Sasuke bahkan tidak terlihat dimana pun, Sakura memilih berlari terus ke depan berharap segera menemukan Sasuke.

 _Jangan pergi...~_

 _Hey manusia..~_

 _Biarkan kami memakanmu...~_

 _Kenapa?_

 _Kau tersesat_

 _Hahahahahah_

 _Kau hanya manusia biasa...~_

 _Kami tidak akan membiarkanmu hidup...~_

 **Brughhtt...!**

Sesuatu membuat kaki Sakura tersangkut dan gadis itu terjatuh, mencoba berdiri dan melihat sekeliling, matanya membulat dan tubuhnya bergetar, beberapa makhluk aneh keluar dari bayang-bayang di antara pepohonan yang terlihat mati, tidak ada wajah di sana dan hanya ada mulut terbuka lebar, tubuh mereka hanya berupa bayang-bayang, mereka mulai mendekat dari segala penjuru arah, Sakura bingung harus berbuat apa, dia tidak bisa pergi ke mana-mana lagi. Menutup matanya rapat-rapat dan dalam hatinya hanya meneriaki nama Sasuke untuk menolongnya.

"Tenanglah, aku di sini." Ucap suara bariton, satu tangan kekar itu menutup kedua mata Sakura, membuat gadis itu tidak bisa melihat apa-apa, satu tangannya lagi mendekap tubuh gadis itu dan Sasuke tepat berdiri di belakang Sakura, dia merasakannya, punggungnya bersentuhan dengan dada bidang Sasuke.

Hutan itu berubah menjadi terang dan kembali seperti semula, makhluk-makhluk itu menghilang begitu saja.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sasuke. dia sudah berdiri di sebelah Sakura. gadis itu membuka matanya perlahan, keadaan sudah membaik. Tidak ingin terjadi hal itu lagi, Sakura memilih merangkul lengan Sasuke dan tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"Bu-bukan aku sengaja melakukan ini, tapi jika kita berjauhan sedikit saja, aku takut mereka akan datang lagi." Ucap Sakura, wajahnya sudah sangat merona, baru kali ada pemuda yang di rangkulnya.

"Lakukan saja sesukamu." Ucap Sasuke, dia tidak begitu risih dan membiarkan gadis yang sedikit ketakutan itu merangkul lengannya, mereka kembali berjalan.

Tiba di depan dermaga, raut wajah sedih tampak menghiasi wajah gadis berambut softpink itu, dermaga yang di lihatnya masih tampak sama, tidak ada yang muncul di ujung sana.

"Kita bisa melihatnya besok lagi, saat malam cukup berbahaya dan dermaga itu tidak akan muncul saat malam hari." Ucap Sasuke.

"Hmm, sebaiknya kita kembali." Ucap Sakura, tangannya tidak lepas untuk sekedar menjauh dari lengan Sasuke, gadis itu masih merangkul lengan Sasuke.

"Cih, cepat sembunyi di dalam jubahku." Ucap Sasuke, menarik cepat gadis itu untuk bersembunyi di dalam jubahnya, tepat di belakang punggung Sasuke.

"Kau di sini rupanya, Sasuke." Ucap seorang wanita yang cukup tua, muncul dari tanah, awalnya berbentuk pasir, saat pasir itu mulai naik ke permukaan dan membentuk tubuh, seorang penyihir yang cukup kuat di daerah ini.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu? Madam Chiyo." Ucap Sasuke.

"Sejak awal aku sudah memberikan kekuasaan padamu untuk menjaga hutan ini, kenapa akhir-akhir ini para makhluk yang berdiam di hutan menjadi begitu rusuh, hanya gara-gara seekor tikus yang bahkan mereka tidak bisa temukan, ini sungguh aneh bukan?" Ucap Madam Chiyo, mata itu menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke.

"Biarkan saja mereka, aku akan tetap menjaga hutan ini." Ucap Sasuke, sedikit menundukkan wajahnya.

"Uhm... menarik, kau harus lebih menjaga baik hutan ini, berharap kau tidak lupa dengan apa yang sudah terjadi padamu, Sasuke." Ucap Madam Chiyo, dia sudah merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres di sini.

"Tentu tidak madam, aku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas." Ucap Sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku hanya ingin memastikan." Ucap Madam Chiyo, menggerakkan jarinya, seakan memanggil topeng untuk mendekat ke arah tangannya, topeng itu bergerak dan sudah berada di tangan madam Chiyo. "Aku rasa kutukan itu masih terus bersamamu." Kembali topeng itu menempel pada wajah Sasuke.

"Dia berbohong!" Ucap sebuah suara dengan sangat tegas. Gadis itu sudah sangat lancang berbicara keras pada madam Chiyo bahkan menatap kesal ke arahnya.

"Sa-Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan? Kembali ke dalam jubah." Ucap Sasuke, dia sangat terkejut dengan tingkah Sakura secara tiba-tiba, gadis itu berani sekali dan tidak menyadari siapa yang tengah mereka hadapi.

"Oh-ho, kau bahkan menyembunyikan tikus ini dariku, ada apa Sasuke?" Ucap madam Chiyo, tatapannya terlihat tidak senang dengan Sasuke yang sudah berbohong padanya.

"Sakura, kembali!" Berusaha memanggil gadis itu untuk kembali, tapi dia jauh lebih keras kepala. Sakura masih berdiri di hadapannya.

"Wanita tua ini sudah berbohong padamu, kenapa kau tidak katakan jika itu adalah kutukan, asal kau tahu saja, tidak akan ada yang mati saat melihat wajahmu." Ucap Sakura, memandang sejenak ke arah Sasuke dan kembali memandang kesal pada madam Chiyo.

"Apa? hahahahahahah, tikus ini sungguh lucu dengan gertakan kecilnya, kau yakin aku berbohong?" Ucap madam Chiyo, seakan menantang Sakura.

"Aku yakin!" Tegas Sakura, dia merasa ada yang ganjal, Sasuke mengatakan jika siapapun yang melihat wajahnya akan mati dengan di selimuti api hitam, tapi saat Sakura melihat wajahnya, dia tidak apa-apa namun mata Sasuke tertutup, Sakura berkesimpulan jika yang membuat siapapun yang melihat Sasuke akan mati adalah.

"Aku menantangmu, Sasuke, perlihatkan wajahmu dan biarkan gadis ini terbakar, bagaimana? Apa kau takut?" Ucap madam Chiyo. Memandang remeh ke arah Sakura.

"Tidak, aku terima tantanganmu, jika benar tidak terjadi apa-apa padaku, maukah kau membantu Sasuke untuk menghilang kutukan itu?" Ucap Sakura, dia tidak gentar hanya dengan ucapan madam Chiyo.

"Beraninya kau!" madam Chiyo terlihat murka, Sasuke berusaha menarik gadis itu dan mendekapnya, seakan takut akan terjadi sesuatu pada Sakura, langit cerah berubah gelap. Angin yang tiba-tiba muncul di sekeliling madam Chiyo, berubah menjadi sebuah angin yang cukup kencang dengan pasir yang bertebaran.

"Percaya padaku." Bisik Sakura.

Sasuke sangat terkejut, dekapannya melonggar dan melepaskan gadis itu, tangan Sakura mengarah ke topeng Sasuke, dia akan siap membuka topeng itu dan melihat apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya, tangan Sasuke menahan tangan Sakura, kepalanya menggeleng pelan, berusaha untuk mengatakan pada Sakura agar tidak melakukannya, dalam dadanya terasa sedikit bergejolak, apa yang dia rasakan sampai ingin menahan keras kepala gadis di hadapannya ini, hatinya mengatakan Sakura tidak boleh melakukannya.

"Percaya padaku." Sakura kembali mengulang ucapannya dan tersenyum, membuat semua terasa akan baik-baik saja. Tangan Sasuke mulai melemah, menundukkan wajahnya agar gadis itu tidak kesulitan berjinjit melepas topeng mimik menyedihkan itu. "Tutup matamu, jangan membuka matamu jika topeng ini masih dalam genggamanku, kau mengerti?" Bisik Sakura.

Madam Chiyo masih terlihat murka di sana, dia tidak melakukan apapun selain angin kencang yang berputar di sekelilingnya. Dia tengah menyaksikan apa yang tengah manusia kecil yang sudah berani menantannya itu lakukan.

Sakura membuka perlahan topeng itu, gadis ini kembali melihat wajah tampan itu, dia tersenyum, Sasuke mengikuti ucapannya, Sakura menyadari hal yang ganjil itu, bukan wajah Sasuke, tapi matanya yang jika di lihat akan membuat siapapun mati, Sakura berpikir jika madam Chiyo telah mengutuk mata Sasuke.

"Aku sudah melihat wajahnya dan membuktikan jika kau berbohong nenek." Ucap Sakura.

Angin kencang itu berhenti dan lenyap seketika, hanya ada tawa di hadapan Sakura, nenek itu tertawa dengan sangat keras.

"Menarik, ada apa Sasuke, apa kau sudah menyadari hal ini?" Ucap madam Chiyo.

"Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya." Ucap Sasuke, masih berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak membuka matanya. Topeng itu masih ada di tangan Sakura.

"Kau bohong Sasuke!" Bentak madam Chiyo, bukannya mengikuti ucapan Sakura, madam Chiyo menggerakkan jarinya, membuat Sasuke membuka matanya dan detik berikutnya hanya ada teriakan keras di sana. Sasuke berteriak. "Akibat ulahmu sendiri, aku akan mengambil penglihatanmu. Selamat tinggal." Ucap madam Chiyo dan menghilang begitu saja.

"Nenek! Apa yang lakukan! Seharusnya kau bertanggung jawab atas ucapanmu! Kenapa kau lakukan ini!" Teriak Sakura, namun sosok wanita tua sudah menghilang, cuaca kembali cerah dan hari sudah semakin sore. Gadis itu memeluk erat Sasuke yang berteriak kesakitan.

"Mataku! Mataku! Aku tidak bisa melihat lagi! Arggttttt...!" Teriak Sasuke, pemuda itu mentangisi keadaannya, dia akan buta seumur hidupnya, pelukkan itu tidak melonggar, Sakura terus memeluk Sasuke, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke." Ucap Sakura, dia menangis menyesali perbuatannya yang keras kepala dan tidak ingin mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **0000000**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura membaringkan pelan tubuh pemuda itu di ranjang miliknya, mereka sudah tiba di kastil dan tengah berada di kamar Sasuke. Sebelumnya Sasuke berusaha menuntun Sakura untuk cepat kembali sebelum malam, dia seakan begitu rapuh, matanya terbuka, namun tetap saja Sasuke tidak akan bisa melihat apapun. Masih terdapat jejak air mata di sana, Sakura mencoba menghapusnya, tangan itu menahannya, menarik tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Istirahatlah, kau pasti lelah." Ucap Sasuke, nada suaranya terdengar sangat tegar, namun yang sangat memerlukan istirahat itu adalah dirinya.

"Tidak, aku akan tetap di sini menemanimu." Ucap Sakura, tidak beranjak dari ranjang itu dan tetap duduk di sisinya.

"Tengah malam akan semakin berbahaya, aku tidak akan bisa menolongmu lagi, kembali ke kamarmu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana." Ucap Sakura, gadis itu malah berbaring di samping Sasuke dan memeluknya seakan tidak ingin pergi, dia merasa sangat bersalah, mau di kehidupan nyatanya maupun di daerah entah dimana ini, Sakura merasa dia seperti hanya membuat masalah untuk orang di sekitarnya. "Maafkan aku." Suara itu terdengar sangat sedih.

"Tenanglah, hanya penglihatanku di ambil, aku tidak masalah." Ucap Sasuke, tidur menyamping agar bisa memeluk gadis itu.

"Tapi-"

"-Mari berpikir positif, aku tidak akan menyakiti siapapun lagi meski tanpa topeng." Sasuke memotong ucapan Sakura.

Hening,

Hanya ada isak tangis dari gadis itu, dia sungguh merasa menyesal jika saja ada pertukaran, Sakura ingin meminta kembali penglihatan Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura membuka matanya, melirik ke samping, Sasuke tengah tertidur, dia tidak sadar jika ikut tertidur. Beranjak dari ranjang itu, dia akan melakukan sesuatu agar penglihatan Sasuke kembali. Membuka pintu perlahan, berharap Sasuke tidak mendengarnya. Gadis itu keluar dan berlarian di sepanjang ruangan kastil, cahaya lampu mengikuti arah larinya, dia ingin bertemu Gamakichi dan berusaha berbicara.

Langkahnya terhenti, di hadapannya tertumpuk sesuatu yang aneh, sangat gelap, gadis itu melangkah ke depan dengan perlahan, tatapannya terkejut, makhluk yang sama seperti di dalam hutan, gadis itu menutup mulut agar tidak teriak, memutar arah dan kembali berlari, dia hanya ingin bertemu Gamakichi, namun jalur terdekat menuju gerbang tidak bisa di tempuhnya, gadis itu mengambil jalan lain, langkahnya kembali terhenti, bayang-bayang itu melihatnya, gadis ini sudah sangat bingung harus kemana, seakan semua jalan tertutup oleh para makhluk yang mencium baunya.

Berakhir pada sebuah pintu, tidak berpikir panjang, gadis itu langsung masuk ke dalam satu ruangan. Gelap, sungguh gelap, rasa takutnya semakin membesar, ruangan itu menjadi terang dan Sakura bisa melihat sesuatu di sana, seperti sebuah bayangan api ungu, dia melihat lebih jelas dan itu bukan bayangan api ungu biasa, bayangannya berbentuk sesuatu seperti seorang prajurit dengan pakaian baju besinya. Cukup besar dan hanya sebatas dari pinggang hingga kepalanya.

"Keluar." Perintah bayangan itu, dia terdengar cukup marah.

"Aku mohon, biarkan aku bersembunyi di sini." Ucap Sakura, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca, dia sangat takut, Sasuke sudah mengatakan jika larut malam dia tidak akan di tolong.

"Kau seorang manusia, tidak pantas berada di daerah sini, keluar!" Ucap bayangan itu, dia tetap mengusir Sakura.

"Aku berjanji, setelah mereka pergi, aku akan keluar, aku mohon." Gadis itu tetap keras kepala ingin bersembunyi di ruangan ini.

 **Brakk! Brakkkkk!**

Pintu ruangan itu seakan di gedor-gedor sekarang, mereka sudah menemukan manusia itu dan berusaha masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Aku bukan penyelamatmu, setelah kau bisa melakukan apa yang akan kau lakukan, keluar dari sini." Ucap bayangan itu. Sakura mengangguk dan bergegas bersembunyi di belakang bayangan yang terbentuk itu, semakin jelas dan sudah menyembunyikan Sakura dalam tubuhnya.

 **Braaakkk..!**

Pintu itu di buka paksa dan akhirnya rusak, para makhluk yang mencari Sakura seperti segerombolan hewan kelaparan yang berlarian masuk dan berusaha menemukan gadis itu.

"Keluar! Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini." Ucap bayangan api ungu itu.

"Heheh, maafkan kami Susanoo, kami tidak tahu jika ini ada adalah tempatmu." Ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"Apa kau melihat manusia kecil yang masuk ke sini? Kami yakin dia berlari ke arah ruangan ini." ucap yang lainnya.

"Keluaaaarr!" teriak Susanoo, mereka cukup takut jika Susanoo marah, bergegas keluar dan mereka rasa tidak mungkin gadis itu berada di tempat Susanoo, pintu itu mereka tutup kembali, suasana menjadi hening.

Sakura keluar dari tubuh Susanoo, anehnya dia tidak terbakar saat berada di dalam sana, api ungu itu menatap Sakura.

"Terima kasih, kau juga punya nama?" Ucap Sakura.

"Aku punya nama dan jangan berbicara seperti kau sudah cukup mengenaliku." Ucap Susanoo, dia tidak ingin merasa jadi makhluk rendahan seperti yang mencari Sakura tadi.

"Aku Sakura, Haruno Sakura, aku sudah mendengar namamu dari mereka, Susanoo, nama yang bagus, seakan kau adalah dewa perang." Ucap Sakura.

"Tidak perlu memujiku seperti itu, Kau manusia, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Ini bukan tempatmu, kenapa Gamakichi membiarkanmu masuk dan kenapa tubuhmu bau seperti Sasuke?" Berbagai macam pertanyaan muncul pada Susanoo.

"Aku tersesat di hutan terlarang, tuan Sasuke yang membawaku masuk dan-" Sakura terdiam, dia tidak menyangka jika tidur saling memeluk satu salam lain, bau Sasuke akan berada padanya.

"Ada apa?" Ucap Susanoo, gadis itu terdiam.

"Bukan apa-apa, aku harus bertemu Gamakichi sekarang, tapi, aku tidak bisa lewat di mana pun." Ucap Sakura. Dia sudah pasti kembali bertemu dengan makhluk-makhluk lapar itu.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot berlari seperti itu." Ucap Susanoo.

"Lalu?"

"Dengarkan, Hey Gamabunta, bawa segera Gamakichii padaku." Ucap Susanoo.

"Hoaaa...!" teriak Gamakichi yang tiba-tiba keluar dari sebuah lubang yang muncul di dinding, setelah katak merah itu keluar dan jatuh di lantai, lubang itu tertutup. "Ayah apa yang kau lakukan padaku! jangan seenaknya memindahkanku seperti itu." Protes Gamakichi.

"Diamlah, kau sangat berisik." Ucap Susanoo. Baru saja ruangannnya sudah tenang, kembali ribut dengan teriakan nyaring Gamakichi.

"Eh? Su-Susanoo, Ke-kenapa? Ada apa ini? kau memanggilku?" Ucap Gamakichi.

"Tidak, sebenarnya-"

"-Gamakichi! Aku butuh bantuanmu." Ucap Sakura.

"Kau? bantuan apa? aku sedang malas membantumu." Ucap Gamaginci.

"Ini demi tuan Sasuke, aku mohon." Ucap Sakura, Gamakichi tidak mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi pada Sasuke. Saat mereka pulang, mereka tidak melewati depan gerbang dan melewati jalur pintas, seakan memasuki ke dalam sebuah gua dan tiba di dalam kamar Sasuke.

"Apa yang terjadi pada tuan Sasuke?" Ucap Gamakichi, dia cukup terkejut.

"Ini semua kesalahanku, nenek tua yang bernama madam Chiyo itu mengambil mata Sasuke, hikss, aku ingin kau membantuku, bawa aku ke madam Chiyo, aku akan membuat penawaran yang pantas untuk mengambil kembalikan mata Sasuke, hikss." Ucap Sakura, menutup wajah, dia kembali menangis mengingat Sasuke yang sepertinya tidak bisa berbuat banyak tanpa melihat.

"Ya ampun, kau benar-benar manusia bodoh! bahkan tuan Sasuke tidak berani melawannya, kenapa kau melawan madam Chiyo, aku tidak akan membantumu." Ucap Gamakichi.

"Tolonglah, hiksss..." Sakura masih menangis, berusaha membuat hati Gamakichi menjadi luluh, kastil itu bergetar, Sakura terkejut dan melirik ke arah langit-langit kastil.

"Diamlah ayah! Aku tidak akan membantu manusia bodoh dan keras kepala ini." Ucap Gamakichi, masih berteguh pada ucapannya.

"Aku lahir dari mata Sasuke, jika penglihatannya menghilang, sama halnya tempatku di mana semestinya sudah tidak ada, aku akan membantumu mengambil mata Sasuke." Ucap Susanoo.

"Susanoo, terima kasih." Ucap Sakura, dia terlihat senang, menghapus air matanya.

"Apa yang kau ucapkan Susanoo! gadis ini mungkin berbohong, tuan Sasuke baik-baik saja." Ucap Gamakichi. Kastil itu bergetar, Gamakichi hanya menundukkan wajahnya, ayahnya tidak mungkin berbohong.

"I-ini hanya demi tuan Sasuke, aku akan ikut kalian! Jika terjadi apa-apa padaku, Kau! Haruno Sakura, kau harus bertanggung jawab atas semua ini, mengerti!" Ucap Gamakichi, tegas.

Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk pasti, baru kali ini Gamakichi menyembutkan namanya dengan benar dan bahkan lengkap.

 **.**

 **.**

Tempat Madam Chiyo cukup jauh, meminta Gamakichi dan Sakura berdiri pada telapak tangannya, Susanoo terbang membawa mereka, mereka meninggalkan kastil dan tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke, Gamakichi tahu ayahnya akan menjaga Sasuke dengan baik.

Melewati hutan dan berakhir pada sebuah hutan lain setelah melewati sungai yang cukup luas, di depan sana ada sebuah kastil lain namun lebih terlihat bersih dan seperti sebuah istana, Susanoo tidak bisa masuk ke dalam. Madam Chiyo memasang kekkai (penghalang) di sekeliling kastilnya, makhluk apapun tanpa ijinnya tidak bisa akan masuk, dia hanya menurunkan Sakura tepat di depan gerbang, Susanoo menghilang begitu saja, dia kembali pada tempatnya di kastil Sasuke.

"Sudah lama aku tidak kembali pada tempat ini." Ucap Gamakichi.

"Apa kau pernah ke sini?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ya, aku pernah ada di sini, sebagai pelayan madam Chiyo dan saat itu membawa tuan Sasuke kecil ke kastilnya." Ucap Gamakichi.

"Sasuke pernah berada di sini? Kenapa nenek tua itu sangat jahat pada Sasuke?" Ucap Sakura.

"Kau tidak tahu kebenaran tentang tuan Sasuke dan madam Chiyo." Ucap Gamakichi.

"Ceritakan padaku." Ucap Sakura, dia sudah sangat penasaran.

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa menceritakannya begitu saja, madam Chiyo sudah menyegel mulut ku jika berbicara tentang kebenaran." Ucap Gamakichi.

"Hmm... nenek tua ini sungguh membuatku kesal." Ucap Sakura, dia harus menenangkan diri dan tidak akan bertindak gegabah lagi.

Berjalan masuk dan beberapa manusia boneka menahan Sakura di depan gerbang kastil milik madam Chiyo.

"Uhm... kau berani sampai ke sini, kembalilah, aku tidak tertarik dengan apa yang akan kau lakukan." Ucap sebuah suara, Sakura tidak bisa melihat madam Chiyo yang berbicara melalui para bonekanya.

Sakura tidak mengindahkan ucapan itu, tetap berjalan, dia akan bertemu dengan madam Chiyo. Para boneka itu bergerak, menarik kaki Sakura dan membuat gadis itu jatuh tersungkur. Masih tetap dengan tujuannya, Sakura ingin bertemu dan berbicara dengan nenek tua itu meskipun dia harus merangkak.

"Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala?" Ucap madam Chiyo. Gadis di depan gerbangnya masih belum menyerah juga.

"Ini semua kesalahanku dan aku akan menebusnya." Ucap Sakura, mencoba berdiri dan kembali berjalan tertatih-tatih, lututnya terluka dan cukup sakit. Gamakichi tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, dia sangat takut jika berhadapan langsung dengan madam Chiyo, tapi di lain pihak, dia merasa sangat kasihan pada Sakura.

"Ma-madam Chiyo, biarkan saja gadis ini." Ucap Gamakichi, berusaha berbicara dengan madam Chiyo.

"Tidak Gamakichi, dia tidak akan semudah itu bertemu denganku." Ucap madam Chiyo, dia cukup menikmati tindakan berani gadis manusia itu.

Kembali para boneka madam Chiyo bergerak, menahan gadis itu di tempat. Sakura tidak bisa berjalan dan di buat berlutut.

"Lepaskan!" gadis itu memberontak, berusaha melepaskan boneka-boneka manusia itu, Gamakichi ingin menolongnya, namun tubuhnya menjadi kaku, madam Chiyo tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menolong gadis ini. "Biarkan aku melakukan penawaran padamu nenek, dengarkan aku! Aku ingin melakukan penawaran denganmu!" Teriak Sakura.

"Kau hanyalah manusia yang penuh keegoisan dan keras kepala, apa yang bisa menjadi penawaranmu?" Ucap madam Chiyo.

"Apa pun itu, aku tidak keberatan asalkan nenek mau mengembalikan mata Sasuke." Ucap Sakura.

"Bahkan nyawamu? Kau mau menukar jantungmu untuk Sasuke?" Ucap madam Chiyo.

"Aku bersedia. Tapi, aku ingin nenek tidak mengingkari janji lagi." Ucap Sakura.

"Hahahahahah, kau begitu polos dan mau menyetujui keputusanmu begitu saja, ada apa ini? kau bahkan tidak tahu Sasuke yang sebenarnya, kalian baru saja bertemu, apa yang membuatmu mau berkorban untuk Sasuke?" Ucap madam Chiyo, mencoba menggoyahkan keinginan gadis itu.

"Dia memberiku kepercayaan, aku juga ingin menanyakan hal yang sama pada Sasuke, kenapa dia mau repot-repot menolongku, apa dia juga mempercayaiku? Aku rasa mungkin, aku juga berutang nyawa padanya." Ucap Sakura. Sebuah senyum bangga di perlihatkannya pada madam Chiyo. Mengingat berkali-kali Sasuke menolongnya.

Boneka-boneka milik madam Chiyo bergerak meninggalkan gadis itu. madam Chiyo menggerakkan jarinya, menarik Sakura dan membuat gadis itu melayang sejengkal dari lantai dan masuk dengan cepat, pintu terbuka dan segera tertutup saat gadis itu masuk. Ruangan yang begitu luas dan sangat indah, seperti sebuah istana dengan banyak benda-benda antik di dalamnya tertata rapi.

"Baiklah, kau berikan jantungmu dan aku akan memberikan mata Sasuke, sepakat?" Ucap madam Chiyo dan memperlihatkan senyum puasnya, gadis itu memilih mengakhiri nyawanya hanya demi Sasuke.

Tangan yang keriput itu bergerak perlahan, seakan-akan mengeluarkan jantung Sakura.

"Apa kau sudah puas madam?"

Sakura terkejut dengan seseorang yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya, menghalangi tangan wanita tua itu untuk mengambil jantungnya.

"Sa-Sasuke? Apa yang kau lakukan? Kembali ke kastil." Ucap Sakura.

"Panggil aku tuan Sasuke dan jangan pernah memerintahku." Ucap Sasuke, matanya menatap ke depan meskipun dia tidak bisa melihat.

"Oh, selamat datang kembali Sasuke, merindukan kastil ini?" Ucap basa-basi madam Chiyo.

"Tidak sama sekali, aku harap kastil ini segera roboh." Ucap Sasuke, senyum miring di layang ke arah madam Chiyo.

"uhmm... tak sangka kau masih menjadi pembangkang seperti ini. Kembalikan gadis itu padaku dan kau mendapat apa yang kau inginkan." Ucap madam Chiyo.

"Aku tidak memerlukan sebuah mata jika untuk melindungi gadis ini, aku akan membawanya meskipun kau menghalangi kami. Lari." Ucap Sasuke, menarik gadis itu melewati sebuah jendela, di sana Susanoo dan Gamakichi sudah menunggu mereka.

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja!" Teriak Gamakichi dan sebuah anggukan cepat dari Sakura.

Mereka sudah berada di telapak tangan Susanoo dan terbang menjauh dari kastil yang mulai mengeluarkan banyak makhluk bayang-bayang dari kegelapan.

"Jangan melakukan hal konyol apapun lagi untukku." Ucap Sasuke, memeluk erat gadis itu. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya cepat di dada bidang Sasuke.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu, aku hanya ingin membalas kebaikanmu, lagi pula semua itu kesalahanku." Ucap Sakura.

"Tidak Sakura, kau jauh lebih berharga dari mataku." Ucap Sasuke. melepas pelukan mereka, Sakura menatap pupil mata yang tidak berwarna itu.

Madam Chiyo menjadi sangat marah, langit cerah berubah menjadi gelap, para makhluk dan bayangan hitam membanjiri hutan dan berlari mengejar Susanoo seakan ingin menenggelamkan Sasuke dan orang-orang yang bersamanya.

"Gawat tuan Sasuke, mereka akan melenyapkan kita" Ucap Gamakichi, melihat kebelakang dan tidak ada jalan lagi, seperti sebuah ombak besar yang siap menyapu mereka.

"Tenang saja, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa pada kita, tapi sebelumnya." Susanoo terbang rendah dan mereka tiba di depan dermaga.

Sakura melihat ujung dermaga itu muncul, meskipun di selimuti kabut, Sakura masih melihatnya.

"Sesuai janjiku, aku akan mengantarmu saat dermaga ini muncul, kembalilah, kau tidak akan aman di sini." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak! aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu dalam keadaan seperti ini." Ucap Sakura, memeluk erat Sasuke, dia tidak ingin pergi, merasa masih ada hal yang belum dia lakukan untuk menebus kesalahannya dan kebaikan Sasuke.

"Pergilah." Ucap Sasuke. Mencoba melepaskan pelukan Sakura, tangan gadis itu seakan enggan untuk melepaskannya, Sasuke sedikit menariknya. Air matanya mulai mengalir, gadis itu menundukkan wajahnya, dia tidak ingin meninggalkan Sasuke. Tangan kekar itu memegang kedua pipi Sakura, mengangkatnya untuk mencoba melihat wajah itu. "Meskipun aku tidak melihat, aku masih merasakan sebuah bayangan ada di hadapanku." Ucap Sasuke. Sakura hanya menangis, dia tidak ingin pergi. wajah Sasuke mendekat perlahan dan mencium singkat bibir gadis itu. "Jaga dirimu."

"Sasuke!" Teriak Sakura, tubuhnya di dorong Sasuke di depan dermaga, membuat gadis itu hilang keseimbangan dan jatuh terduduk. Menutup matanya dan memeluk kedua lututnya, dia tidak ingin pergi, dia ingin melindungi Sasuke meskipun dia hanya manusia biasa.

 **.**

 **.**

"Hmmm... Lagi-lagi kau berdiam diri di dermaga ini." Ucap sebuah suara.

Sakura mengangkat wajah dan membuka matanya, silau, pantulan cahaya matahari di air danau membuatnya cukup terang, Sakura menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Yamato menegurnya.

"Yamato sensei!" Ucap Sakura, sedikit terkejut, merasa dia sudah kembali ke dermaga desa Konoha.

"Jangan sering-sering ke dermaga ini." Tegur Yamato, lagi.

"Uhm, maaf." Ucap Sakura, beranjak dari dermaga itu, sebelumnya menatap ke depan, di sana tidak ada apa-apa selain danau yang luas. Pamit sopan pada Yamato dan bergegas pulang.

Rasa senang bercampur dengan rasa sedih, gadis itu senang dia bisa kembali lagi, berlari masuk ke dalam rumah dan langsung memeluk ibunya. Tapi, dia sangat sedih dengan Sasuke yang memilih menyelamatkannya.

"Ada apa Sakura? kau baik-baik saja?" Ucap Mebuki, sedikit bingung dengan tingkah anak gadisnya. Sejam yang lalu dia marah-marah dan pergi begitu saja, setelah kembali, anaknya itu menjadi sangat manja padanya.

"Maaf sudah berbicara kasar pada ibu." Ucap Sakura, dia masih memeluk manja ibunya.

"Sudahlah, ibu tidak pernah marah atas perbuatanmu." Ucap Mebuki, mengelus perlahan puncuk kepala anaknya. Merasa sedikit lucu dengan sikap Sakura.

 **.**

 **End Normal POV.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **0000000**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sebulan kemudian.**

Meskipun sudah cukup lama berlalu, aku sering menatap lama ke arah dermaga itu jika sedang berjalan ke sekolah, kadang ingatan tentang hutan itu sering mengingatkanku pada Sasuke, Gamakichi dan lainnya.

"Selamat pagi." Sapa seseorang, aku berbalik dan mendapati Yamato sensei.

"Selamat pagi sensei." Ucapku.

"Kenapa hanya diam di situ, cepat berangkat, kau akan terlambat" Ucap Yamato, tingkahku sedikit konyol, berdiam diri dan hanya memandang ke sana.

"Maaf." Baru pagi-pagi dan aku sudah di tegur Yamato sensei. "Uhm, sensei." Ucapku, kami berjalan bersama menuju sekolah.

"Ada apa?" Ucap Yamato.

"Kenapa dermaga itu tidak di hancurkan saja jika tidak ada yang menggunakannya? Aku bahkan jarang melihat ada perahu yang singgah di dermaga itu." Ucapku, aku hanya penasaran, jika Yamato sensei sering menegurku untuk tidak berlama-lama di sana, akan lebih baik kan, kalau dermaganya di tiadakan saja.

"Dermaga itu, hmmm, begini, sejak aku kecil dermaga itu sudah ada di sana, bahkan saat dermaganya hampir rusak pun para warga di sini memperbaikinya, makanya dermaga itu selalu tetap berada di sana, jika masalah kenapa tidak gunakan, dermaga itu sudah menjadi peninggalan nenek moyang terdahulu, memang sedikit aneh, biasanya yang menjadi peninggalan benda atau semacam gedung, hehehe, mungkin dulunya ada perahu di sana, yaa begitu lah." Jelas Yamato sensei padaku.

"Apa di danau itu ada sebuah pulau?" Tanyaku, hanya ingin memastikan jika benar hutan itu berada di sebuah pulau di tengah danau itu.

"Palau? Tidak ada, katanya dulu dermaga itu pernah tersambung di sebuah pulau, tapi aku rasa itu hanya cerita nenek-kakek jaman dulu, aku sudah mencari di peta dan informasi tentang danau di desa Konoha ini, tidak ada apa-apa di tengah danau, yaa danau itu memang sangat luas." Ucap Yamato.

Pertanyaanku berakhir, semua itu mungkin hanya ilusiku, aku tidak benar-benar berada di hutan dengan sebuah kastil dan para makhluk aneh mengejarku, katak dan pohon yang bisa berbicara, semuanya benar-benar ilusi, bahkan Sasuke, pemuda itu tidak pernah ada.

"Oh iya, aku ada tugas untukmu." Ucap Yamato.

"Heee? Kenapa harus aku sensei." Keluh ku.

"Agar kau bisa mengetahuinya juga." Ucap Yamato.

Aku tidak tahu tugas apa yang tengah Yamato sensei berikan padaku. Sebelumnya, aku sudah memperbaiki sikapku pada teman-teman kelasku, aku sedikit menyesal sudah bersikap kasar pada mereka.

"Sakura...!" panggil seseorang, dia adalah Tenten, dan yang lainnya menghampiriku, ada Rock Lee dan Kiba, entah mengapa, setelah meminta maaf di hari itu, kami menjadi akrab. Aku rasa tidak ada buruknya tinggal dan bersekolah di sini, aku hanya terlalu egois dan masih belum menerima keadaanku yang dari orang kota menjadi orang pedesaan, aku terlalu memilah mereka dan membuat tembok di hadapan mereka, sejujurnya mereka jauh lebih ramah dari orang-orang kota.

 **.**

 **.**

Ahh..~ menyebalkan, aku pikir Yamato sensei akan memberikanku tugas apa, dia menyuruhku menempelkan brosur festival Konoha yang akan di adakan di dekat dermaga itu, aku juga baru tahu jika fungsi dermaga itu akan menjadi tempat untuk warga desa menghanyutkan perahu kertas yang sengaja di beri lilin di atasnya, katanya untuk memperingati leluhur. Sungguh kuno, tapi aku rasa akan sangat menarik, apalagi sebuah festival, aku tidak sabar, ini akan menjadi festival pertamaku di desa Konoha.

"Hey." Sepertinya seseorang memanggilku. Aku menoleh ke samping dan sedikit terkejut, menjatuhkan semua brosur yang ku pegang. I-ini tidak mungkin kan! Pemuda yang ada di hadapanku. "Kau tidak apa-apa? apa aku mengagetkanmu?" Ucapnya, dia membantuku memungut kertas brosur itu.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, heheheh, abaikan." Ucapku, mengambil brosur yang di pungutnya.

"Aku sedang mencari ruangan kepala sekolah." Ucapnya.

"Di sebelah sana." Ucapku asal menunjuk, aku terlalu fokus padanya, "Eh, sa-salah, haa, biar aku yang mengantarmu." Ucapku, aku malah salah tingkah di hadapannya, semoga dia tidak menyadarinya.

Kami mulai berjalan menuju kantor kepala sekolah, wajah dan tubuhnya sama persis, tapi dia sungguh terlihat berbeda saat mengenakan seragam sekolah. Mungkin saja mirip tapi dia bukan orang itu.

"Apa kau murid baru?" Tanyaku, menghilang suasana canggung ini.

"Hn." dia hanya bergumam, aku rasa dia tidak suka terlalu banyak bicara, setelah pertanyaanku, dia kembali tenang.

"Itu pintu kantor kepala sekolah, maaf aku tidak bisa mengantar ke dalam, aku harus menyelesaikan tugasku dulu." Ucapku padanya, dia hanya mengangguk dan pergi begitu saja, cih, dasar, dia bahkan tidak bilang 'terima kasih' padaku.

Setelah selesai menempel brosur itu, aku kembali ke kelas, jam pelajaran berikutnya akan segera di mulai. Bel berbunyi dan seorang guru masuk, dia seakan meminta seseorang untuk masuk juga dari pintu. Pemuda yang ku temui tadi, dia ternyata sekelas denganku. Murid-murid cewek pada ribut, heboh dengan murid baru itu, yaa, mau bagaimana pun dia memang murid cowok yang cukup tampan.

Dia memperkenalkan diri sebagai Uchiha Sasuke, bahkan nama mereka sama, hanya saja pemuda ini memiliki marga Uchiha, apa mungkin hanya kebetulan, tidak-tidak, aku yakin dia hanya Uchiha Sasuke dan bukan Sasuke ku, haa...~ aku jadi merindukannya. Beberapa kali kembali ke dermaga itu dan hasilnya sama, aku tidak pernah kembali mendapat terusan jalur dermaga itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **0000000**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa sudah selesai?" Ucapku pada ibuku, dia tengah memasangkan yukataku, dengan desain dasar berwarna merah, motif bunga sakura ukuran sedang berwarna putih gradasi sofpink dan ada motif ikan emas di sana, obi berwarna kuning ke oranges dengan dua garis hitam pada tengahnya. Ini yukata milikku dan baru kali ini aku memakainya lagi, sebelumnya aku hanya pernah menggunakannya saat tahun baru.

"Yosh, wah, putri ibu semakin dewasa saja." Ucap ibuku, dia memandang puas setelah berhasil memakaikan obiku.

"Terima kasih bu." Ucapku.

"Kau bersenang-senanglah dengan temanmu, biar ibu dan ayah pergi berdua." Ucap ibu.

"Baik-baik, aku tidak akan mengganggu kencan kalian, aku pergi dulu." Ucapku, aku tidak peduli lagi dengan wajah merona ayahku tadi. Ibu hanya tertawa pelan mendengar ucapanku.

Berjalan keluar rumah, dermaga itu tidak jauh dari rumahku dan dari sini aku sudah bisa melihat lampu warna-warni, berbagai macam stand makanan dan pernak-pernik sudah tertata di sepanjang jalur di dekat dermaga, sangat ramai, ini seperti tahun baru yang lebih awal datang. Melirik sejenak ke dermaga itu, beberapa orang sengaja menghiasinya dengan lampion warna-warni, jadi terlihat indah. Aku sudah janjian dengan Tenten dan yang lainnya, kami berjalan bersama dan mereka mulai menceritakan tentang festival setahun sekali ini.

"Katanya, jika festival mulai di adakan, di dermaga itu akan muncul beberapa makhluk yang tidak bisa terlihat oleh mata manusia biasa, mereka datang dan berubah menjadi manusia untuk menikmati festival ini, makanya para warga sengaja memberi lampion untuk menandakan di mana dermaga itu berada, hanya sebagai penanda." Jelas Kiba padaku.

"Kalau lilin di lampionnya bergerak tandanya ada yang lewat loh." Ucap Lee dan sengaja memperlihatkan wajah seramnya.

"Itu hanya angin, jangan percaya cerita-cerita kakek-nenek kita." Ucap Tenten. Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi cerita-cerita mereka. mungkin saja yang di ucapkan Kiba dan Lee ada benarnya, aku rasa penghuni hutan itu datang ke festival ini, mungkin.

Tanpa sadar mataku mengekor ke seseorang yang mulai aku hapal, dalam keramaian sepintas aku melihat Uchiha Sasuke, tapi dia seperti berjalan meninggalkan festival ini.

"Uhm, aku ke sana sebentar dulu." Ucapku pada teman-temanku.

"Baiklah, jangan terlalu lama yaa..." Ucap Tenten, mereka sibuk mendatangi stand makanan. Aku hanya mengangguk cepat dan bergegas pergi sebelum sosok itu benar-benar jauh.

Dia masih terus berjalan, cukup jauh, tidak terasa aku sudah keluar dari keramaian festival, menuju hutan, hutan? Aku baru sadar jika di sekitar sini ada hutan, tapi tidak begitu lebat, berhenti, aku menghentikan langkahku, sebenarnya apa yang tengah ku pikirkan? kenapa aku malah mengikuti murid baru itu, ini sungguh konyol, sebaiknya aku harus kembali.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Terkejut, melihat ke depan dan Uchiha Sasuke ada di sana, menatapku dengan tatapan yang begitu tenang, pupil matanya berwarna hitam. Apa tuan Sasuke ku akan terlihat seperti ini saat dia mendapatkan kembali matanya? entalah, bayangannya pun semakin lama menghilang dalam ingatanku.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa." Ucapku, aku sendiri bingung harus mengucapkan alasan apa, mana mungkin aku mengatakan jika aku mengikutinya sampai di sini, dia akan mencapku sebagai seorang stalker, memalukan. "kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Aku juga penasaran padanya.

"Aku tidak terlalu suka keramaian." Ucapnya, tatapannya mengarah ke samping, aku hanya mematung menatapnya, dia sungguh mirip, berikutnya mata itu menatap ke arahku. "Memikirkan sesuatu?" Tanyanya padaku.

"Uhm, hanya mengingat seseorang." Ucapku dan tersenyum.

Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan tangan Uchiha Sasuke sampai pada pergelangan tanganku? Dia menarikku pelan ke arah tubuhnya dan memelukku erat, aku hanya melebarkan tatapanku, ini sungguh tidak bisa aku percaya, apa yang dia lakukan padaku? kami baru saja bertemu kemarin dan dia sudah memelukku, aku sangat kesal pada pemuda yang suka seenaknya.

"Apa-"

"-Aku kembali." Ucapanku terpotong, seakan ada angin yang berhembus kencan dan berhenti perlahan, aku tidak jadi marah padanya dan kini apa yang aku lakukan, membalas pelukannya lebih erat. Aku sungguh merindukkannya, Uchiha Sasuke adalah tuan Sasuke ku. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu." Ucapnya, aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku. Melepaskan pelukan kami dan menatap wajahnya, dia memiliki mata hitam yang cukup menawan, ini mata Sasuke yang sesungguhnya, akhirnya aku bisa melihat seluruh wajahnya dengan mata terbuka tanpa menggunakan topeng. Memegang lembut pipinya, sebuah ciuman singkat di berikannya padaku, aku sungguh malu, sekaligus senang, kembali memeluknya, membuang seluruh rasa rinduku padanya.

"Aku sungguh menyukaimu, Sasuke." Ucapku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal POV.**

"Akhirnya festival ini di adakan juga, menunggu sekali setahun itu cukup lama juga yaa. Hmm...~ takoyaki ini enak." Ucap Gamakichi, saat ini dia tengah menikmati festival dengan mengubah wujudnya menjadi anak laki-laki berumur 12 tahun dengan hakama abu-abunya. "Apa tuan Sasuke akan baik-baik saja di sini?" Ucapnya lagi.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Madam Chiyo, dia bersama Gamakichi dengan sosok aslinya, hanya seorang nenek yang terlihat biasa, yukata warna lembut di gunakan madam Chiyo.

"Aku rasa madam jadi sedikit berubah setelah gadis itu cukup mengacau di hutan, jadi terkesan lebih lembut, madam bahkan mengijinkan Sasuke ke dunia manusia." Ucap Gamakichi, sesekali melahap takoyakinya.

"Jangan bercanda, aku tidak mengijinkannya, tapi mengusirnya ke tempat asalnya, dia dulunya hanya bocah kecil yang cukup lancang melawanku, memberinya tugas menjaga hutan saja tidak beres, lebih baik dia tidak ada di hutan lagi, sungguh merepotkan." Ucap madam Chiyo, berjalan di keramaian festival, Gamakichi mengikuti kemana madam Chiyo pergi.

"Tuan Sasuke ada di mana yaa, aku pikir dia juga akan ke festival ini." Ucap Gamakichi memperhatikan orang-orang sekitar.

"Jangan mencarinya, dia pasti sedang bersama kekashinya." Ucap madam Chiyo.

"Dasar tuan Sasuke, sangat tidak sabaran bersama gadis lamban itu, wah ada mie goreng, aku mau coba." Ucap Gamakichi dan berlari ke stand makan.

Madam Chiyo hanya melihatnya dan menggelengkan kepala, katak itu sungguh tidak bisa diam sebentar jika menyangkut makanan, mengingat kembali saat kejadian di mana Sasuke membawa kabur gadis itu, madam Chiyo sudah merasa cukup untuk mengetes gadis manusia yang sudah membuat hutannya menjadi ribut, Sasuke bahkan tidak menyadari jika madam Chiyo hanya mengambil kembali Amaterasu, api hitam yang menjadi mata Sasuke, itu adalah sebab kenapa siapa pun yang melihatnya akan mati terbakar api dan mata Sasuke yang sebenarnya adalah Susanoo yang berdiam diri di salah satu kamar di kastil, mengingatnya kembali madam Chiyo ingin tertawa keras, sedikit mengecoh Sasuke, tapi membuat gadis manusia itu berani menantangnya, cukup terhibur, jarang-jarang ada menantang madam Chiyo setelah ratusan tahun lamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

sebuah fic untuk menemani siapapun reader yang sedang tidak sibuk saat malam minggu, iya kamu...kamu..., author juga, wkwkwkwkw,

baru kali ini buat fic ber-gender seperti ini, aneh? membosankan? bikin bingung? ah...~ terserahlah bagaimana tanggapan para reader, kalau tidak suka tidak perlu di baca yaa... XD

kenapa cuma oneshoot? karena emang nggak bisa di buat chapter, panjang, iya, tapi lagi bagus gini, ceritanya juga pendek aja,... malas di buatin chapter, author emang kadang suka buat cerita panjang-panjang dalam satu chapter.

sekali lagi ini fic pelarian kalau sedang boring kerjakan beberapa fic yang itu itu itu tuh... XD

 **saran-ok, kritik membangun-ok, hinaan-no!**

 **.**

 **.**

see you new fic - Sasuke Fans-


End file.
